


i sleep to dream of you

by lucigucci



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bisexual Male Character, Childhood Friends, Closet Sex, Come Eating, Creampie, Dream Sex, Dubious Consent Fantasy, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Jealousy, Leashes, Light Bondage, Light Masochism, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Homosexuality, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Muscles, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, POV Male Character, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pining, Rope Bondage, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sleep, Sleep Sex, Sleepiness, Slow Burn, Somnophilia, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 25,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucigucci/pseuds/lucigucci
Summary: we set the stage in the depths of tartarus in the house of hades, where shades flit in and out of being on their way through death. the olympians from on high seek to help their lost family member escape up to the surface and return home. for one god of sleep, however, this is less than agreeable, and he's about to pay the price for his silence.aphrodite: plays matchmaker for her cousin and picks an unlikely target.zagreus: the prince of hell is clueless as ever.hypnos: is in for the ride (no pun intended) of his life.https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1ouhlVJSe6NKNq2KcJEIPK?si=aXQ_Ji3bSMO5cv7t5L8Agw
Relationships: Hypnos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 138
Kudos: 389





	1. the other side of paradise

Gods do not fall in love. It’s not like the Fates made it a rule or anything (although they probably want to)-- it’s just sort of been this way since the beginning of time, since Chaos was born out of two horny galaxies bringing each other to pound town before pound town even existed. Chaos stirred the stars up, Chaos fashioned beings to rule over, to amuse themself with, and that is how many gods came to be. There was a necessity to procreate. The human race, which Chaos made inadvertently after a forgotten lunch turned moldy and grew life, needed to be contained by more than one being.

Besides, love was made up by humans. Humans are beneath the gods. So love is beneath them too.

Apart from Aphrodite, no immortal being really understands the feeling very well. (Maybe Zeus, but not in a good way). She is the one god who understands.

So when she invited Hypnos over to her temple for a drink, he was bamboozled.

Hypnos, the god of sleep, keeps his trips to Earth few and far between, considering that he’s on Zeus’ most-wanted list. He just likes the mortal world. Who can blame him? He likes the funny bubbles they put in their hair to make it soft, and the stuff they put in their mouths that comes out the other end gross and brown, and the way they piss and puke and bleed. Gods don’t do that. Hypnos finds the fragility of humans hilarious. Maybe it’s because he sees so many dead people every day for his job, he has realized how easy it is to throw a wrench in the system-- literally, in some cases.

So he’s out in a cute little mortal disguise at a clothing store. Nobody’s any the wiser. He’s admiring the earring display when there’s a voice in his ear, an alluring perfume wafting in his nose.

_Come to me, little godling. I have a gift for you._

Hypnos shudders, glances around the store in case he was dreaming. He knows that voice-- everybody knows that voice. Without a word, he strides out the door and into the street.

But why would Aphrodite want to see him? Is this a trick from Zeus? He should probably hightail it back to the Underworld before things escalate.

At the same time… well. Hypnos _really_ likes gifts, especially when they’re given to him by pretty people.

Aphrodite’s temple is just outside of the city on a hill covered in flowers. The sunlit marble and multitudes of roses are just her style, and it’s unmistakable as hers even from leagues away. Passersby have been warded away by a do-not-disturb sign on the door. Instead of barging in like he usually might, Hypnos knocks, and a musical voice calls, “come in!”

He opens the door. As expected, the interior of the temple is no longer bare marble altars as is customary, but a tiny palace, complete with a luxurious couch, candles, and vases of roses. The goddess of love is lounging on this couch, stretched out and naked, and Hypnos gulps. “Good of you to join me,” she tells him.

“Um-- y-yeah! Long time no see, ma’am!”

She smiles and sits up. Her long flowing hair cascades around her shoulders, framing her gentle face. “I was worried you might not come,” she teases. “I know how weary you are around Olympians, and who could blame you, poor dear?”

She called him dear? Oh wow. He forces out a laugh. “Ha! W-well, it’s not like I don’t want to-- um, I mean, I love seeing you! It’s just--”

“Zeus, I know. My uncle is the king of foolish grudges. Come, sit, let’s talk.” She scoots her legs so there’s room on the couch for Hypnos to perch on. He sits and tries his best to focus on her face, not… anything else. “Now, little godling, I understand that you’ve been dealt quite the blow. A member of your family has been revealed to be not of your kin.”

What is this, a therapy session? Hypnos just nods. His mortal disguise is starting to feel itchy.

“It must have been quite a shock. How do you feel about that?”

“I feel-- fine? I mean, my brother and me, we always knew Zag was different, so it kinda makes sense, you know? I’m not mad or anything.”

Aphrodite raises her thin eyebrows. “That’s a good thing. Your mother would be devastated.”

“Listen, ma’am, I don’t wanna be rude, but I’m still not really sure why you called me here. Again, not that I don’t want to see you! Just…” Hypnos fidgets in his seat. This isn’t going well. “I didn’t, ha, expect to be discussing my personal life with an Olympian today, if you know what I mean.”

Aphrodite’s laugh sounds like a babbling brook. “You want me to cut to the chase, hm? I’m sure you need to get back before Hades notices your absence.”

Hypnos opens his mouth to reply but she silences him with a finger to his lips. He blushes. “My dear cousin is having a bit of a rough go of it, and I want to make sure he’s happy while he’s down in that dreadful place,” she continues. _She’s so close oh wow she’s close._ “If you ask me, that brother of yours is too uptight, and that fury-- hm, no, far too demanding, too narrow-minded. Oh, and you’re so much smaller! The size difference should be cute since you’re so petite!”

“Size-- I’m not petite!”

“Hush. Don’t interrupt.”

He snaps his mouth back closed, although he’s still feeling a little hurt. _A_ little _. Damn it._

“As I was saying, you have great potential. You already harbor emotions for him, you can actually make him smile… are you submissive?”

“Am I _what_?” he yelps.

“Yes, you are, perfect. You’ll be perfect for him.”

“N-now wait just a--” He gasps. Something is pinching at the back of his neck. His hand flies up to rub his skin, which is wet with ichor. “Hey! What was that?”

Aphrodite flashes him a mysterious unfeeling smile. “I’m sure Hades is missing you. Go back to work, Hypnos.”

“But--”

With a whirlwind of colors, the room around him swirls and disappears, as if washed away by a strong current to be replaced with bare white marble. Aphrodite is nowhere to be seen except for a carved statue in an alcove. Hypnos blinks a few times, wondering if all that was just a really lucid dream. (It wouldn’t be the first time). What was all that about?

There’s a flash of green light, and a voice growls in his ear, “get back down here, you idiot, he’s noticed you’ve gone.”

Hypnos jumps up to attention. “Yipes! Thanks, Than!”

“This is the last time I cover for you.”

Hypnos tenses up, tighter, tighter, tighter, until he’s the size of a pomegranate and feathers cover every inch of him. “Let’s hope he doesn’t ask too many questions,” he chirps, and a swallow flies out of the open window of Aphrodite’s temple.


	2. grilled cheese

As it happens, Hades is in a terrible mood, even worse than usual, but it wasn’t Hypnos’ fault. His son, the crown prince of hell, has jumped from the palace courtyard into Tartarus and started battling his way out again. Only this time, he’s made it to Asphodel.

The palace is in uproar when Hypnos returns. Everyone has forgotten that he skipped out on work today. Instead, they’re chattering amongst themselves, court members and shades alike. Nobody ever expected the prince to get this far, not with Hades’ extra security measures against him. Hades is gone from his usual desk in the throne room. In the west hall, Hades’ old friend Achilles is pacing back and forth, mumbling to himself. The gorgon maid Dusa is trying to calm a group of frantic shades. It seems that Hypnos has not been missed one bit.

He takes his usual place in the entranceway. Maybe if he plays it cool, nobody will notice he was gone at all. A clipboard materializes in his hand, a pen materializes tucked behind his ear. His cape flows around him red as the blood in the shallow pool down the hall. White curls bounce like downy feathers around his face, restrained only by a silken eye mask (for emergencies).

The thing is, almost as soon as he’s taken his place, the entrance bubbles ominously. He snaps his head to attention. The entrance to Tartarus is through a tiled pool, directly connected to the river Styx, equally as red but as still as a mirror. Someone is coming… but not just anyone.

Zagreus, the heir to the throne of hell, the only child of the god of the dead, climbs out of the pool. Shining blood clings to his toned skin like a translucent glove and beads in his untamable coalblack hair. His tunic is skewed to one side from the tumultuous currents of the Styx. Even the laurels on his head are out of place, and they are the first things to be adjusted, as he drags himself out of the pool, padding across the tiled hall. Both piercing red and green eyes are downcast to the floor. When he sees Hypnos’ slippers, he pauses in his path, raising his head just enough to meet Hypnos’ dumbfounded gaze. “Alright, mate?” he says cheerfully. He has no right to be so pleased when the rest of him looks so beaten down.

“Z-zag-- um-- Zag-- what--”

Zagreus leans down (how is he so tall all of a sudden) and, smirking, taps Hypnos’ clipboard. “Be sure to keep track in those notes of yours. This isn’t going to be the last time that nasty bone hydra gets me.” 

“O-okay. Sure.”

“See you soon, Hypnos.” Without another word, Zagreus plods away, past the whispering shades, towards his bedroom. Little puddles of blood sizzle and evaporate where his footsteps fall. A hush settles over the entirety of the house.

Hypnos has literally never been more turned on in his life.

This is not the first time he’s seen Zagreus-- for crying out loud, they practically grew up together. They see each other all the time. Hypnos _works for his dad_. It shouldn’t matter that Zagreus is climbing out of a pool of blood; in fact, that looming detail should disgust him more than anything. He’s seen those mismatched eyes before glinting like gemstones in the darkness of Tartarus countless times before but now they fill him with awe. That silhouette climbing out of the pool is seared into his retinas, even now, even when he is gone from sight, no doubt back out into battle, when the shades have shuffled back into line in the hall, murmuring amongst themselves.

When did this happen? How long have these feelings been contained in Hypnos’ heart, bottled up, to be uncorked now like frothing bubbling drink? It spills out of him and he can do nothing but watch, feel the stuff dripping down his sides, for all the world to see.

But Zagreus must have noticed it. He might be a bit dull sometimes, yes, but he isn’t stupid. Zagreus would have seen his foolish reaction. In fact, Zagreus might just avoid him from now on, and there would be no more friendship because Hypnos has sullied it with his horrible horrible feelings.

Cold Hypnos. Masked Hypnos. Smiling through the pain Hypnos. His knees are weak, his lips are quivering, his heart is fit to burst out of his chest, his fingers holding the clipboard are tight and clammy, his cunt is-- 

Oh no. Not here. He’s supposed to be on the job and he can’t even read what the hell his notes say. Don’t think about Zagreus, don’t think about Zagreus, don’t think about Zagreus, Zagreus, Zagreus, Zagreus...

He’s just about to have a full-on panic attack for the first time in a millennia when he is snapped out of it by a heavy hand on his shoulder. He yelps like a wounded dog and jerks away. “Are you alright, lad?” Achilles asks. His kind green eyes are furrowed in a father’s concern. “Pardon me if this is out of line, but you don’t look well.”

“H-hey! Achilles! Just-- yeah, um, kinda lightheaded? Dunno what happened!”

Achilles glances towards Hades’ vacated desk shiftily. “I’m sure you could head home early if you need to. I doubt Master Hades will be paying attention to his house for some time, and if he is, I’ll tell him you weren’t feeling well.

Hypnos tries out a smile. It might have come out more as a queasy grimace. “That’d be really great. But, er, you don’t have to-- not if it gets you in trouble! Hades is a pretty mean guy!”

“Don’t worry about me. If a god is feeling ill, my troubles must be nothing compared to his. Take care of yourself.” Achilles smiles and pats Hypnos’ shoulder before strolling away back to his usual post by the administrative chambers.

Alright then. No need to tell him twice. In his haste to transform, the clipboard and pen fall to the tiled floor with a clatter, and Hypnos swoops out of the nearest open window.

Tartarus passes in a blur below him in hues of black and green. He doesn’t bother to make out any details. Usually, he enjoys flight, catching what little air is stirred beneath his wings to glide towards home, but now he flaps like his life depends on it. Fuck the view, he needs to get back. 

The air grows smoldering and smells of sulfur even before the burning fields of Asphodel come into view. It burns his eyes-- or is that his heart’s fault? He speeds up even more. He wishes his little wings were bigger.

At long last, Elysium’s soft light surrounds him, and he dives down, bobbing around grassy hills and over his very own river Lethe. The sleepy scent of lavender and valerian floats on the breeze. Under one of these hills, a little doorway is set into the grass. It is here that he lands. He shoots back up to his regular size and bolts inside before anything else can go wrong today.

Leaning against the door, his chest heaves, his fingers grasp at nothing. His shoulders gradually relax. Hypnos is home, and home means safe. He shambles across the sitting room, shrugging off his cape as he goes, leaves it to pool on the ground. The moment he reaches his bedroom he collapses onto the mattress.

Now, he can think through the events of the day. It started off quite normal. He woke up, and almost went to work, then changed his mind and flew up to the surface. (What with the drama around Zagreus trying to brute-force his way up there, it had been on Hypnos’ mind). For some ass-backwards reason, the goddess of love met up with him. She told him… 

He draws a blank. What _had_ they spoken about? He flips over on the mattress and stares up at the ceiling, pondering. Aphrodite had invited him to her temple… Aphrodite had told him she was worried about Zagreus… and then what? For how much Hypnos admired her, one would think he could recall these events in far more detail.

Hypnos yawns. He’s back to Zagreus again. Unlike before, the thought of Zagreus now is so incredibly soothing, he could drift off at any moment. 

Zagreus, beside him, smiling.

Zagreus, enfolding him in his scarred arms and square calloused hands.

Zagreus, whispering into his forehead.

Zagreus, so warm, so soft, so all-encompassing, his own sanctuary from the storm.

Hypnos falls asleep in record time.


	3. lamb's wool (NSFW)

_The broom closet is far too small for both of them at once. For one thing, it was constructed to store cleaning materials instead of people, and for another, the only worker who ever comes in here is a floating head, which means she doesn’t take up any space at all. Hypnos (being fun-sized himself) can fit pretty comfortably. Zagreus, on the other hand, stands head-and-shoulders over him, and he’s twice as broad too, so it’s quite the maneuver fitting inside._

_It smells musty and when Zagreus closes the door Hypnos lets loose a fit of giggles. He’s trapped between Zagreus’ chest and the wall. “Are you kidding? I thought you were kidding!” he laughs._

_“I told you, Dusa is cleaning my bedroom. Now stop wiggling.” Zagreus leans down as much as he can in these tight quarters so he can focus on undoing Hypnos’ golden collar._

_“Zag! We’re in a closet! I mean, couldn’t we have waited until she’s done?”_

_Zagreus removes the necklace and attacks Hypnos’ sensitive neck. Hypnos gasps at the hot tongue on his skin, and he wraps his arms around the prince’s shoulders to pull him closer. “Ah-- oh, wow, that feels good--”_

_Zagreus’ hot breath tickles his collar when he speaks. “I didn’t want to wait. Not for anything.”_

_“I’m s’posed to be at work, right now” Hypnos teases. “Your dad’s gonna kill me if he finds us here.”_

_“_ If _he finds us. You’ll just have to be quiet then, won’t you?” And, seemingly just to prompt him to defy orders, a set of teeth sinks into Hypnos’ neck. Hypnos shrieks. He balls Zagreus’ tunic in both fists. Hot shooting pain sends exhilaration straight from his neck down between his legs, licking flames up his insides._

_When Zagreus pulls away, he finishes his work with a series of gentle kisses, each one stinging beautifully. “Now now, what happened to being quiet?” Zagreus asks. He sounds so innocent, it should be a crime._

_“You’re the one who bit me, you brute,” Hypnos hisses, but the breathiness in his voice betrays his arousal._

_“Ohh, yes. I’m quite the villain. I’m holding you hostage in this gross little closet with no intention of letting you go.” Zagreus presses a smile to Hypnos’ chest as his hands travel from the wall down to Hypnos’ thighs, slipping under his robe._

_Hypnos can feel each rough callous in his palms scratching against the tender skin of his legs. His heart races as those hands travel up, slowly, thoughtfully, and those palms are so big and they can cup each ass cheek perfectly. Though he doesn’t mean to, he’s already melting into Zagreus’ touch. “How’s my captive doing?” Zagreus adds._

_“Mm… kinda wishing I didn’t wear underwear today…”_

_Zagreus chuckles and squeezes Zagreus’ flesh between his fingers. “I think we can change that. Just remember, nice and quiet, yeah?”_

_Nice and quiet. Yep. He’s definitely going to remember that as Zagreus tugs his boxers down to his knees, exploring his inner thighs, so careful, so close. “Zag,” Hypnos murmurs, running his fingers through Zagreus’ ravens-feather hair, softer than the finest silk sheets, “ah-- I wouldn’t mind if you were a little more direct.”_

_“I thought you liked taking things slow.”_

_“This is_ too _slow. I’m gonna doze off.” (This is a lie, but in all seriousness, Hypnos has fallen asleep a couple times during foreplay before. He has the feeling he won’t be bored one bit in the prince of hell’s fine company)._

_Zagreus straightens up and shifts one leg between both of Hypnos’ legs. His hands travel around to massage both of Hypnos’ ass cheeks again. “Then come, sweet captive. Entertain yourself.” Zagreus hardly has to lean forward and lift his leg for his thigh to come into contact with--_

__Ah! __

_Hypnos is clay to be molded in sculptor’s hands. His eyes flutter closed as pleasure presses into his core. The lips of his cunt flutter against Zagreus’ leg. Thank the gods Zagreus wears these tights, fitting his muscles so snug, so that Hypnos can feel every exquisite detail. “That’s-- hnn, can I--”_

_“Go on.”_

_He clings to Zagreus and grinds down on his thigh. It’s so big, he could practically ride on it if he wanted to. Up, down, up, down, heat flooding through his trembling legs, a perfect dance. His mouth falls open and he starts to let out a groan when a pair of lips swallow it down. “Shhh,” Zagreus whispers._

_Hypnos pouts. “But--”_

_The fingers in his ass dig into his skin and force him harder against Zagreus’ tights, and he squeaks. “Does it feel good, baby? You can tell me.”_

_“Y-yeah! Really good!”_

_“I’ll play with your clit if you promise you’ll behave. I don’t want to hear a sound out of that pretty mouth or else I’ll stop. You know how my father feels about slacking on the job, after all-- I’m only looking after you.”_

_Hypnos grits his teeth. He’s humping like a horny dog and it still isn’t quite enough. He needs this, and Zagreus knows it. At last, he mumbles, “o-okay, I’ll be quiet.”_

_Zagreus presses a playful kiss to the tip of his nose before singing, “are you su-ure?”_

_“You’re so mean.”_

_“I know. I’m a villain, remember?” Zagreus’ right hand releases him in favor of slipping under the lips of his pussy. A shock runs through his spine. Again, he wants to scream, wants to release this wonderful passion to the world, but Zagreus tuts. “Giving up so soon? I haven’t even started.”_

_Hypnos locks his lips together, but he isn’t happy about it. He presses his face into Zagreus’ chest._

_The finger inside of him crooks around, seeking his clit, drawing careful circles between wet velvet walls. His trembling legs won’t do what he wants them to do and he’s stuck against Zagreus’ thigh until--_

_“Wow, you’re so light. I bet I could just…” Zagreus lifts his leg up, knee against the wall, with Hypnos sitting it. Hypnos gasps and gapes. His heart is pounding like crazy. All of his weight is placed on his core, the center of a scale._

_Now that they’re at eye level, Hypnos can make out the features of Zagreus’ face in the dim light. Zagreus grins as he pushes and pulls Hypnos around his leg. His dimples pop out in his cheeks. “Hello,” he breathes, then just as soon adds, “don’t answer that.”_

_Hypnos clamps his legs around Zagreus’ thigh. His tights are probably going to be stained with Hypnos’ pussy juice, and serves him right for being so mean. Hypnos likes being loud and proud in the bedroom. Then again, at the same time, the fact that he is being controlled, possessed, no better than a toy for pleasure… he muffles a moan behind his hand._

_His crotch burns. His clit throbs in time to Zagreus’ rhythm. It’s_ heavenly _. “You’re so cute,” Zagreus murmurs._

_“Mmph-- za-- aaa--”_

_“Shhhh. Come on, Hypnos, be good for me.”_

_Hypnos’s head falls into the crook of Zagreus’ neck. He’s so close, he can feel it curling up inside of him, and the singing in his pussy, and Zagreus’ hands--_

_“Zagreus,_ please _!"_

\--

Hypnos wakes up. He’s laying in bed, fully dressed and sticky. “Oh, that isn’t fair!” he grumbles. “Just a minute longer, I would’ve--”

Wait. He was dreaming about Zagreus. He was having a wet dream about his boss’ son. Fuck.

But surely, this was prompted by the strange events of today, and nothing more. It’s not like he’s ever fantasized about Zagreus before.

Not that vividly, anyway.

Hypnos gets up out of bed. It’s one of those rare occasions where he is not tired in the slightest. His aching cunt is pulsating, begging for his attention, and he refuses to give it satisfaction. Instead, he distracts himself. He takes off his work clothes in exchange for a nightgown (gods it’s hard to walk). He even brushes his hair, picks up his bedroom a little bit, anything to keep his hands busy. Eventually, his pussy quiets down. It’s safe to sit back on his bed and put on his eye mask.

Even then… he doesn’t get any sleep. The god of sleep has failed his only godly duty. It’s got to be some kind of record.


	4. rest up

Hypnos has never been early to work before. Never. His whole brand is based around laziness, so being too punctual or, gods forbid assertive, is out of the question.

When he arrives an hour early, the entire house is quick to ask him about it.

Thanatos is first. He’s always early to work, so of course he’s one of the first people to notice. He’s here to drop off a fresh crop of souls, herding them out of the pool with gestures of his scythe, when he catches Hypnos’ eye. “What are you doing here?” he asks.

Hypnos, who is at his usual station down the hall, scoffs at him. “What do you think I’m doing? I’m at work.” He taps his clipboard with his pen.

“You’re early.”

“Yeah, so what? You aren’t mom. Oh, all of these guys died from some kind of sickness? Haven’t they heard of masks?”

Thanatos, usually so silent, crosses the hall to lean over Hypnos threateningly. “You have never once come to work early. Not in your life. What’s going on?”

Hypnos rolls his eyes. “Maybe I wanted to change things up, Than. It’s not that big of a deal!”

“It is to you.”

“Since when have you cared about what’s a big deal to me?” Hypnos snaps back.

He’s gone too far. Thanatos scowls and disappears in a flash of green. Great, he’s pissed his brother off again. (Not like this is the first time, it’s just Than is super annoying when he’s all brooding and annoyed). 

Next up is Achilles, who takes a far more cheerful approach. “I see taking off early did you some good,” he observes. “I’m glad you’re feeling better. What in the world happened yesterday?”

“Oh! Uh.” Hypnos pretends to be busy revising his notes so he doesn’t have to look Achilles in the eye. “I was… feeling sick! Yeah!”

“What kind of sickness?”

The word _lovesick_ pops into Hypnos’ mind before he can push it back to the depths. His pallid face reddens. He scans the clipboard. “Like… dysentery,” he reads off.

“Oh my, that’s not good. Gods can’t get dysentery, can they?”

“I don’t think so. Maybe some dumb mortal has just been staying up for the past few nights and it’s affecting me. Humans are stupid like that.” Hypnos looks up from his notes at last to give Achilles a reassuring grin. “But I’m doing a lot better now, so, yeah! Thanks for worrying about me!”

“Zagreus cares about you, so I care about you too, lad. Take it easy today, and don’t hesitate to come see me if you need someone to listen.”

As Achilles walks away, Hypnos’ heart thrums in his chest. Zagreus cares about him? Cares about him how? Would it be rude to ask? After all, Achilles was more of a father to him than Hades ever was, so of course he would know Zagreus’ deepest secrets. Maybe Hypnos should try to acquire some nectar and bribe him with it in exchange for information.

Wait, he isn’t supposed to be thinking about Zagreus. _That’s rule number one, Hypnos! Get a grip!_

He’s in the middle of banging his clipboard against his forehead when he hears a familiar voice admonish, “Hypnos, dear, are you alright?”

“Ah! Hi Mom!” He lowers his clipboard and smiles nervously up at her. Her robes, black as night, float and undulate around her as she approaches. Both glittering black eyes are caught between amusement and anxiety.

“My child, what is the matter? You have bags under your eyes. Did you not sleep well last night?”

Damn, she notices everything. Hypnos shrugs off the observation. “Not really, but I’m fine now. I was just-- waking myself up, yeah! I’m up now, I swear!”

“Early to work too, I see. It must have been a very rough night.” She ruffles his hair, knocking his eye mask askew, and he giggles. “Is something on your mind? You may talk to me about anything you wish, and I will be more than happy to listen.”

“Mooom, I know!”

She gives him a light kiss on his burning forehead before drifting off to the lounge.

Is it really that noticeable? Is he that easy to read? And if Hypnos really is such an open book, how long will he be able to hide his feelings from Zagreus?

His bad mood turns even more sour as a new name appears on his notes: Alecto. Oh no. He cowers into the wall even before she’s finished rising from the bloody pool.

“Stupid rat! Stupid fucking pest! Fuck that little-- urgh! What an asshole!” She storms down the hall and Hypnos winces when she stops in front of him. “You! What’s-your-face! Don’t write that down, it didn’t count!”

It’s far too easy to give her a wobbly cocky grin and reply, “Zagreus gotcha again?”

“Oh, shut up! I said it didn’t count! I’m not putting that shitstain on my record!”

Hypnos glances down at his notes. “Listen, ma’am, I don’t know how to tell you this, but you don’t really have a choice. You died. Says so here.” He taps the newest name on the list with his pen. “I can’t fudge the notes; that’s, like, my whole job.”

Alecto glares at him. Her nose looks so sharp it could probably cut right through him. “You can make an exception for a _fury_ ,” she growls.

“Not when she gets beaten by the same guy over and over,” Hypnos replies smugly.

“Why you little--!”

“Alecto,” Hades booms from his desk. Both Hypnos and Alecto jump. “What’s done is done. You have failed me once again. Now get out of my house.”

Alecto hangs her head. “Urgh… yes, Master Hades…”

She shoots Hypnos one last withering glare before stomping around the corner to the balcony, no doubt to fly off. 

“T-thanks, Master Hades!” Hypnos squeaks.

Hades grunts and gets back to filing through his papers.

For the next hour or two, things pass fairly normally. He’s thrown into a laughing fit after a shade comes in, the cause of death being food poisoning, which Hypnos finds hilarious. (“You died from food? You need food to live! You should know what you’re putting in your mouth! Gods, mortals are so dumb!”) Hades also gives him an approving nod while he’s sitting at his desk, so he must have heard Hypnos was early. That’s new-- Hypnos never ever gets praise from Hades. Nice. Hypnos is in a good mood again. Things are almost back to normal.

Until, that is, when Zagreus’ name appears on his register again. _Run over by a Nemean chariot._

Was Zagreus… in Elysium?

Hypnos’ eyes widen as Zagreus emerges from the pool of bubbling blood, shaking the stuff from his hair and ears. He tugs both gloves of Malphon off his hands and they disintegrate into sparks. “Uff, that smarts,” he groans. He tracks blood all the way up to Hypnos. “Hey, mate. Things going alright down here?”

 _Don’t think about the wet dream._ “Y-yeah, pretty alright. Looks like you made it up to Elysium this time, that’s really something!”

“Ugh, _barely_. That bone hydra sucked the life out of me. I had no idea what I was in for. I mean, I knew Elysium wouldn’t be a walk in the park, I just got caught off guard.”

 _Don’t think about the wet dream._ “Have you tried, maybe, dodging them when they charge at you?”

Zagreus gives him that trademark lopsided cocksure grin. His stomach does a backflip. “Hey, there’s an idea. I’ll try that next time.”

 _Don’t think about the wet dream don’t think about it don’t think about it don’t don’t don’t--_ “G-good. Right. Well, good job, anyway.” Hypnos licks his lips at the thought of Zagreus lifting him up, pinning him against the wall, and shoving his thigh into his cunt. “I bet you’ll make it out in no time. Are you excited to see the surface?”

“Of course! How could I not be, after all the stories I hear from you and Than about it?” Zagreus’ mismatched eyes glaze over with eager anticipation. He’s so adorable, he should be arrested. 

“When you get there, you need to keep an eye out for stray chariots up there. They aren’t as murdery, but they’re just as dangerous.”

Zagreus punches Hypnos playfully in the shoulder, almost knocking him over. “Ha! I guess you’ll have to come with me and give me advice on how to stay alive, huh?”

Eros help him, Hypnos is having a nervous breakdown. “Y-yup,” he wheezes. “Guess I have to.”

“Cheers, mate. I’m off again. I’ll be sure to dodge this time, just for you!”

 _Just for you, Hypnos._ Zagreus strolls off down the hall, humming a tune as he goes, ignoring his father’s venomous stare boring a hole in the back of his head.

Hypnos gulps. He’s in way too deep, so deep he might not be able to get out ever again.

When the clock at last chimes, heralding his release, he doesn’t hesitate a bit before flying out of the house of Hades, back to the safety of his home. Considering his restless slumber the night before, he makes certain to go to bed early tonight, and in a mere few minutes after his arrival he’s dressed in pajamas and ready to snuggle under the covers.


	5. futile devices (NSFW) (dubcon)

_Zagreus is walking through the fields of Elysium. The grass smolders and withers under his feet with each step. Coronacht is hanging from his fist, a quiver of arrows slung over his shoulder. Upon closer inspection, Hypnos is discouraged to see that bruises and burns litter his arms and legs and gorgeous face. Countless enemies have been summoned to beat him back into the pits of Tartarus, and yet he is here, despite all odds. “Hey, Zag! What’re you doing all the way up here?” Hypnos asks, floating down._

_Zagreus doesn’t answer._

_“Zag! Hey, Zag! What’s the matter? Can you hear me?”_

_No reply._

_“Some of those wounds look really nasty, y’know. You should probably get those looked at.”_

_Zagreus continues on his way._

_Hypnos huffs and drifts along at his side. So it’s one of_ those _dreams. Out-of-body and uncontrollable._

_It’s strange, he realizes-- Zagreus shouldn’t be here. There are no shades in these parts. In fact, he’s going the wrong way if he wants to find the exit, past the colosseum. Hypnos glances around his surroundings. Wait… he’s walking along the river Lethe._

_Yes, that’s Hypnos’ very own river. It’s winding around the little hills of Elysium like an endless pale snake. And just up ahead-- that’s his cave! That’s where he lives!_

_Zagreus smiles at the garden growing over the roof of Hypnos’ little hill house. Scarlet poppies pop out among unruly rows of snowy lilies and valerian flowers, and stalks of lavender wave him closer. He stoops down and smells an especially healthy peace lily. Hypnos marvels at how soft his features look in Elysium’s light, at how long his black eyelashes are, at how his parted lips look so full, so lonely. “Hypnos,” he breathes._

_Hypnos’ heart leaps into his throat. “Y-yes! I’m here! Can you see me after all?”_

_Maybe not. Zagreus lingers beside the lily for just a moment longer before getting up and going to the door. He raps his knuckles on the wood, waits for a response, and when he doesn’t get one, opens the door and goes inside anyway._

_He pads through the sitting room. “Hypnos?” he calls out. “I brought you something! You told me to drop by, so here I am!” Zagreus looks around for a sign of his friend. “Come on, don’t you want a present?”_

_“I’m probably sleeping, idiot,” Hypnos mocks._

_As if Zagreus heard him, he strolls into the bedroom, and Hypnos hastens to catch up. As soon as he passes the threshold, both he and Zagreus freeze._

_Hypnos is fast asleep in his grand ebony bed, on top of the sheets, dressed in nothing but a sheer white nightgown that leaves very little to the imagination. His wrists are raised above his head as though he is a dancer. On his pillow, his snowy hair is spread out in a halo. His chest rises and falls gentle as the tide, hollowing his collarbones, shifting the thin gown over his torso._

_Zagreus takes cautious steps towards the bed. His cheeks are bright shining scarlet and his eyelids are heavy. “Fuck, you can’t do this to me,” he whispers. “Fuck… Hypnos…”_

_Hypnos shifts at the sound of his name._

_Coronacht is placed on the floor beside the bed, along with its arrows. Zagreus paces around the bed like a predator stalking its prey until he’s an arm length away from Hypnos’ face. He hesitates, then perches on the edge of the mattress. “I swore to myself I would stay away from you, until this… this heartache passes. Did you plan this?” Zagreus cups Hypnos’ cheek in his hand. He runs his thumb over Hypnos’ bottom lip. “You did, didn’t you? You aren’t even wearing your sleeping mask. You invited me for a reason.”_

_Hypnos smiles in his sleep. Ever so slowly, his tongue peeks out from between his lips, to taste the pad of Zagreus’ thumb. Zagreus shudders._

_“You’re devious,” he mutters. He bows his head and engulfs Hypnos’ lips in his own. He is so tender, and Hypnos is so malleable, and he drinks the air from Hypnos’ lungs. They breathe as one being. Zagreus climbs over him, slow, refusing to break the connection at their mouths, so he can run his hands down Hypnos’ arms, chest, waist. “You’re… beautiful,” he continues, down into the hollow of Hypnos’ neck. “I wish I could tell you how much I worship you. Oh gods, oh gods, Aphrodite help me…”_

_Hypnos trembles, exhales, “Zagreusss…”_

_Zagreus presses his forehead to Hypnos’. “Can you hear me, little bird?” he asks. “Or are you dreaming of me? I can’t tell which would be more wonderful.”_

_Hypnos’ frosted eyelashes flutter like butterfly wings, and his hips squirm into the blankets below. “Mm… Zag…”_

_That doesn’t really answer the question. His eyes don’t leave Hypnos’ face as he bows his head, tugs the nightgown down, and takes his nipple into his mouth. He starts out slow, mouthing the outline of it, circumnavigating it with his tongue, before pursing his lips and suckling it into arousal. Hypnos groans. Zagreus cradles Hypnos in his hands, lifting his chest off the bed to let his head loll backward._

_“Zag...re...uhhhh…”_

_“Is this how you felt with Endymion? I remember you telling me about him. Selene stole him from you with Zeus’ help.” Zagreus rests his face between Hypnos’ breasts, breathing him in. His voice has turned into a growl. “Do you know how jealous I felt, Hypnos? You spoke of him like he was your everything. You never stopped smiling, for weeks and weeks, and I couldn’t bear to smile.” One possessive hand clenches the fabric of Hypnos’ nightgown, the other holds him in the air. “The day you lost him, you were sobbing. I had to comfort you. Didn’t you feel my heart racing, little bird? I was_ elated _. I shouldn’t have been, your heart was broken, but still…”_

_Hypnos mumbles something incoherent in response._

_“I wish you could hear me. I wish this weren’t a dream. I wish I was brave enough to tell you how I felt in the real world.”_

_Zagreus lowers him back to the bed in order to better admire him. He takes a few seconds to study the details of Hypnos’ face before his hands shift, trailing down Hypnos’ slender waist, past his hips, spreading his legs. His pussy is already glistening pink. Zagreus sighs and climbs off so he can shift down beside Hypnos’ feet. “A wet dream, too? Oh, Eros… please tell me you’re dreaming of me…”_

_Hypnos shudders, tremors running through his legs, allowing them to fall open just a bit more._

_“Well, I can’t say no to that, can I?” Zagreus teases, although his arousal is apparent. He accepts the invitation and leans down face-first. Both eyes close before he opens his mouth and licks a stripe up Hypnos’ labia. Hypnos bucks his hips and whimpers. Zagreus presses his smile to Hypnos’ slick lips, nose buried in the snowwhite fur above his hood. “You taste good,” he cooes. “I brought nectar for you, but you already taste ten times better.”_

_“Za-ag--”_

_Zagreus kisses up and down his cunt with methodical delicacy. It’s messy work, but he seems to be enjoying it thoroughly, especially when Hypnos voices his approval through desperate whines and twitches. The god of sleep is the perfect picture of frailty. Under Zagreus’ soft ministrations, he is reduced to something boneless and wriggling, so warm and so helpless._

_After his tender kisses, Zagreus’ appetite has been whet for more, and he slips his tongue between Hypnos’ folds to gorge himself. His hands grip Hypnos’ quivering thighs. Pleasure courses in visible shuddering convulsions through Hypnos' body, shaking him more and more into a conscious state. Hypnos is dripping onto the bed, trickling down the prince’s chin. He lets out another warbling moan. “Mm-- aah! Zagreus! Zagreus!” And as his eyes snap open--_

\--

Hypnos wakes up. He stares up at the ceiling in utter disbelief. Again? _Again?_ What kind of sick joke is being played on him? He’s the god of sleep, he’s supposed to be able to _control_ his dreams! 

No way is he letting his pussy get the better of him, no matter how much it clenches and demands for him to allow it release. He snarls at nothing. It’s time to begin another sleepless night.

There are a whole lot of mortals tonight facing a sudden onslaught of insomnia.


	6. easy

“Hypnos, you look terrible.”

Hypnos’ eyes fly open from his dozing and he scrambles with his clipboard. “Oh-- uh, Meg! Hi! Sorry, I-- Zagreus again, huh?”

Megeara looms over him, frowning. (She never smiles so this isn’t uncommon but there’s something different about it today). Her tight blue ponytail is coming undone from the aftermath of the battle. “I said, you look terrible,” she repeats.

“Yeah, I heard you.”

“So tell me why you look terrible.”

Hypnos shrinks back into the wall. Meg is way too pretty and way too intimidating to lie to. He fidgets and shuffles as he answers, “couldn’t sleep last night. Or the night before either.”

“The god of sleep, an insomniac? That’s something you don’t hear about every day.” She places her hand on her hip. “It’s only a matter of time before Hades starts getting complaints from the surface from mortals with insomnia. I hope for your sake that you can fix the problem on your end.”

“I’m… not sure I can.”

“Of course you can, Hypnos. Retrace your steps back to the root of your problem and start from there.”

Hypnos opens his mouth to reply, when he realizes, “why are you helping me? Do you like me? I thought you--”

She huffs and whirls around towards the lounge. Maybe Meg has a heart of gold like Zagreus says after all. Okay, well, he might as well take her advice. He retraces his steps.

Today… Zagreus.

Yesterday… Zagreus.

The day before that…

Aphrodite! How had he forgotten his meeting with Aphrodite? Whatever she told him must have made him restless. Come to think of it, those vivid wet dreams started after their conversation, too. It was all her doing!

He resolves to talk to her again. Hades isn’t at his desk. Surely nobody would notice if he just slipped out for an hour, would they? And he was so good yesterday, he came in early, so really, he isn’t losing any work time at all!

He’s just about to vanish his clipboard when another name appears. _Zagreus, Prince of the Underworld. Axe to the head by Asterius the Minotaur._

Ouch.

Stygius hangs limp in his hand as Zagreus drudges out of the pool. He’s rubbing his head, and Hypnos wonders if there’s some residual pain from the final killing blow. This time, Zagreus doesn’t say hello first. “Hey killer,” Hypnos exclaims, trying to sound cheerful. “You got all the way to Asterius this time, huh? Man, what a meanie! You’ve gotta avoid his ax, you know!”

Zagreus stops in front of Hypnos, and, at last, smiles. Hypnos feels his shoulders relax. “That hadn’t even crossed my mind.”

“You should feel proud! You got pretty far! After the collusseum… you’re out, right? For good?”

“In theory, yes… though, I expect that my father doesn’t still have some nefarious tricks up his sleeve.” He drops Stygius, and before it hits the ground, it explodes in a shower of red sparks. He reaches into a little satchel at his belt. “By the way, Hypnos, no offense, but you don’t look so hot. Are you getting enough sleep?”

Is it really that easy to tell? Hypnos frowns and crosses his arms over his chest. “Well no, but it still sounds rude when you say it like that.”

“Oops, sorry. Does this make up for it?” From out of his satchel, Zagreus withdraws a little round vial, full to the brim of glittering golden liquid.

Hypnos’ jaw drops. There’s no way. “Zag-- is that nectar?”

Zagreus grins. “Yeah. Picked it up off a wretched lout in Tartarus. Go on, take it, you need it more than he does.”

“I-- no! Are you kidding? I can’t take that!”

“Why not?”

“Well-- well--” Hypnos can’t exactly say ‘I saw you in a dream last night and you brought me a bottle of nectar and fucked me while I slept’, can he? He gulps like a charp out of water. At last, he settles for choking out, “don’t y-you wanna keep it?”

Zagreus takes a step forward, and Hypnos, scared, takes a step backward, into the wall. He jolts as Zagreus leans forward. _If he just leaned forward a little, if he just reached out and claimed what was already his--_ “I got it for _you_ , Hypnos. It would be rude to reject a gift. If you really don’t want it, then you can re-gift it to somebody else, but you have to take it first.”

“Oh,” Hypnos whispers.

“And,” Zagreus continues, pressing the bottle into Hypnos’ hand and holding it there (his hands oh his hands), “I’m your prince, so you have to do what I say.”

“O-oh. Right. Sorry, I-- I forget sometimes.”

Zagreus releases him only to sweep a few stray white curls off Hypnos’ forehead. “Can I get a yes, sir?” he jokes.

Hypnos’ heart skips a beat. His cheeks are flushed, he can feel it, and Zagreus can so definitely see it too. “Yes sir,” he squeaks.

“Heh, sounds funny. I don’t know how my father puts up with it. Anyway, promise me you’ll get some rest? You don’t want me worrying about you, do you?”

Hypnos nods and a smile breaks through. “Yes sir! Yes, I promise!”

Zagreus breaks out laughing. “Come on, I wasn’t serious! Don’t call me that!”

“What, _sir_? How aboooout… your lordship?”

“Haha! No, Stop!”

Hypnos hooks an arm around his shoulders and purrs into his neck. “Your majesty? Your princeliness?”

Zagreus’ laughter dies in his throat. His muscles freeze under Hypnos’ touch. Shit. Hypnos had done it out of instinct, and now he realizes his mistake, pulling away, forcing a phony high-pitched giggle. “What’s wrong, Zag? Sorry-- your holiness?”

“I just-- it’s nothing, I’m sorry. Just don’t want you to think of me as higher than you or whatever.”

But Hypnos can see the discomfort in his face. He tightens his grip around the bottle of nectar. “To be fair,” he replies, trying to diffuse the situation, “you’re way bigger than me.”

Zagreus relaxes a bit. “Whoops, got me there, mate. You are pretty miniature for a god.”

There’s that word _mate_ again. Hypnos can’t help but feel like whenever it comes out, he’s being friendzoned. He covers up with disappointment with a playful shove to Zagreus’ chest (Zagreus doesn’t even flinch) and exclaims, “I’ll be rooting for you next time, okay? I mean, not physically, ‘cause I have to work, but imagine I’m there. You know, in the stands.” He strikes a pose and a breathy feminine voice. “Oh, my prince! Vanquish the terrible heroes in my name!”

"That’s pretty convincing. You should talk to the muses about a career in theatre.”

“It would never work. I’d fall asleep backstage and miss all my cues.”

Zagreus steps back, and for a moment Hypnos is scared he might leave, but he gets down on one knee instead. “Fair maid, I shall slay the beasts of the colosseum at your command! As I fight, may I have a token to remind me of you?”

A token? Hypnos blinks at him, confused, until Zagreus mumbles, “you know, that thing the gladiators did with their loved ones? The ‘token of your affection’ thing?”

“Oh-- _oh_! Yes! Of course! Umm...” Hypnos rummages around in his robes. He doesn’t tend to pack a lot since it would hinder his comfort, but he does find a little red coin purse. This he presents to Zagreus’ outstretched hand. “Here! May this, uh, give you hope!”

“Mm, obols. I’ve got hope, all right.” Zagreus tucks the coin purse in his satchel. He stands up from the floor and winks with his green eye. “Thanks, fair maid. I owe you one.”

Hypnos smirks, tapping the bottle of nectar in his hand. “Too late, Zag.”

Zagreus grins back. “You’re devious. I’ll see you around.”

Hypnos sighs happily as Zagreus walks away. The bottle of nectar is still warm against his hand.

Wait.

Wait, is Zagreus worried about him? 

Wait, did Zagreus call him his loved one?

Wait, did Zagreus… quote himself? From last night’s dream?

The bottle of nectar almost slips out of his grasp, and he fumbles and shoves it in one of his roomy pockets before he breaks it for real. This can’t be real. This has to be another dream. He pinches the back of his wrist, flinching from the pain and the fact that _he isn’t asleep_.

That’s it; he’s seeking out Aphrodite one way or another. He doesn’t even check if Hades is at his desk when he transforms into a swallow and flies out of the house.


	7. trigger of love

He doesn’t waste the energy transforming back to a normal size once he’s breached the snowy surface. The sun is setting, reflecting orange light off the snowdrifts in the temple district. It’s too cold today for visiting devotees. Hypnos swoops around Aphrodite’s temple, straining his senses for signs of her-- and, sure enough, there’s laughter coming from inside. He dives down and perches on the windowsill.

The cushions and fine silks are back decking out the interior of the temple. Heat radiates from the many candles placed around the room. Along with Aphrodite, stretched out on the same couch and holding her to his tawny chest, is one very smug Dionysus. In one hand he holds and swirls a goblet of wine and in the other he gropes one of Aphrodite’s shapely shell-colored breasts. 

Yikes. Hypnos really chose the wrong time to visit. He’s got half a mind to leave them to do… _that_ , and just call it quits. “Oh? It seems we have a visitor, Di,” Aphrodite says, catching Hypnos’ eye. “Come out of the cold, little godling.”

“I-- I don’t wanna intrude!” Hypnos chirps.

“You aren’t intruding,” Dionysus adds, although he doesn’t change his position on the couch, and neither does Aphrodite.

Hypnos really really wants to open his mouth and squawk, “aren’t you married to Ares?!” but that would probably get him killed, so instead, he hops down to the ground and shoots back up to his regular height. “Hello, sir. Hello, ma’am.”

“Don’t be so formal, man. We’re all gods here.” Dionysus gestures to a nearby bottle of wine, and an untouched bronze goblet materializes beside it. “Join us for a drink?”

“I, um, I--”

“Go on, it isn’t rude,” Aphrodite prompts.

Under their expectant gaze, Hypnos relents and stoops down to pour himself a cup of wine. It’s been far too long since he’s had a good drink. He can tell that this one is from Dionysus’ private stores, and it’s sweet and burning and _exquisite_. “Ah, fuck,” he groans.

“Good year,” Dionysus agrees.

“Thanks a lot for your hospitality. I really needed a pick-me-up.” He’s already onto his second cup.

Dionysus releases Aphrodite so he can point at Hypnos’ robe. “Hey, is that nectar? You aren’t holding out on us, are you, man?”

“Oh!” Hypnos blushes. “No, see, it was a gift, so I-- I didn’t wanna drink it. It’s special.”

“Special? How sweet,” Aphrodite croons.

That’s right, he was here for a reason other than to drink and watch porn. He sits down on the opposite couch. (There was a time when he would have sat on the same couch, would have begged to join them, to be ravished by both of them at once, but somehow he doesn’t feel this urge one bit. Maybe it would be different if Zagreus was among their number). “I really need to talk with you,” he tells Aphrodite.

She and Dionysus glance at each other. He raises his eyebrows and lowers his hand again to massage her breast. “Alright,” she says, looking back at Hypnos. “I am, of course, happy to give advice to any and all of my followers.”

“It’s about our meeting the other day. I know you wiped my memories, and I know you did something else to me. I need to know what happened and how I can change it back to normal.”

Aphrodite’s eyes flash. “That’s quite the accusation, Hypnos.”

Uh oh. Hypnos back peddles before the situation goes downhill fast. “Ma’am, I have a lot of respect for you, I do, I really do, and I don’t want to step out of line-- but, ah, this is getting serious. I haven’t been able to sleep.”

“The god of sleep not getting sleep?” Dionysus interrupts. “Wow, that _is_ serious.”

Aphrodite shakes her head, furrows her brow. “That can’t be. I’ve been giving you such pleasant dreams, haven’t I? I thought you’ve been enjoying them.”

Hypnos gapes at her. “Those dreams are from you?”

She giggles and scootches farther backward into Dionysus’ embrace, who welcomes her with a flurry of kisses in her hair. “I didn’t think up the scenarios, of course-- I just helped them along into your subconscious. My cousin has quite the active imagination, you know.”

Her… cousin? Zagreus? He needs more wine for this. He drains his second goblet in one go and sets it down beside his feet, head spinning. “But-- no, but I’m the one having those dreams, not him,” Hypnos argues.

Aphrodite smiles. “I find that both partners have to put in effort to make a relationship work.”

“That’s right,” Dionysus pipes up.

“I still don’t understand.”

“You really aren’t very bright, darling. Why don’t you sleep on it and think it through? That is your speciality, isn’t it?”

“Well-- technically, yes, but--”

Aphrodite waves him off with an unconcerned smile. Her eyes grow unfocused as her lover’s hand snakes around from her breast down her stomach to her-- _yup, time to go!_

“Thanks for the wine! See you later!” he squeals. In an instant, he’s back to his tiny feathery form, escaping the temple as a lewd moan reaches his ears. 

That certainly didn’t go as planned. Now he can’t stop thinking about tits, and squeezing tits, and hard nipples...

… Zagreus has nice tits.

If he could slap himself right now, he definitely would.

His journey goes quicker than usual now that his thoughts are filled with Zagreus’ glorious pectoral muscles. If he could just lay Zagreus out on a couch, with Zagreus’ head resting against his chest, one of Hypnos’ hands giving him a pectoral massage and the other holding a glass of wine, like Dionysus and Aphrodite… Zagreus, half-asleep, kept awake only by the tent under his tunic and Hypnos’ clever fingers… Zagreus, whose parted lips are stained with wine… Zagreus, whose muscles are tender to touch, sculpted by the most talented artist… oh, that would be heaven. Beyond heaven. Hypnos wishes he stayed around just long enough to ask Dionysus for advice on how he caught Aphrodite’s attention enough to enjoy in her body. 

Although the mystery of the vivid wet dreams is only somewhat solved, Hypnos knows _exactly_ what he’s going to dream about tonight.


	8. slowly (NSFW)

_Zagreus is sprawled out across his own bed, drowning in Hypnos’ loving embrace. He is pushed down to the pillow as the god of sleep stretches out over him. Hypnos pulls his knees up to straddle Zagreus’ hips. He has to crane his neck to keep attacking Zagreus’ mouth, and he’s starting to regret his “fun size” right about now. Zagreus even chuckles at his antics. “Don’t laugh,” Hypnos whines._

_“Why not? It’s funny how tiny you are. I could pick you up in one hand and bench press you.”_

_“Rude,” Hypnos mutters, ignoring Zagreus’ mouth and instead turning his attention to kissing his neck._

_“I’m just_ ah _telling the truth. Should I_ ngh _try it?”_

_Hypnos pauses his kisses and smirks into Zagreus’ throat. “Hey prince, shut up.”_

_“Aww, now you’re being mean.”_

_Hypnos sits up, sneer widening as Zagreus tries to pull him back down. “No. Take your tunic off first.”_

_Zagreus huffs like a petulant teenager. “But I want you to kiss me_ now _. Come back here, please, Hypnos?”_

_“No way. Shirt off, big boy.”_

_At last, Zagreus has to obey, loosening his belt first, tossing it to the floor, and then begins to wiggle out of his tunic. It takes a bit of maneuvering so that he doesn’t dislodge Hypnos (fully-clothed) from his lap. As he moves, his muscles twist and ripple, hills and valleys to traverse for eternity, and Hypnos bites his lip to keep from falling into him and worshipping him to his heart’s delight. “How’s this?” Zagreus asks him._

_Hypnos ponders the question, still focused on roaming the landscape of his torso. “How much… do you care about your blankets?”_

_“Er, not too much, why?”_

_From out of his cloak pocket, he withdraws the little bottle of nectar and holds it up to the light to admire. “I was saving this to share with you,” he says. “This stuff is like catnip to me. I go crazy on it.”_

_“I told you it was a_ gift _,” Zagreus chuckles._

_“And you told me I could do whatever I wanted with it!” Hypnos sits up on his knees. “Tights, now. Take ’em off. Chop chop.”_

_“What are we, on a schedule?”_

_Hypnos sticks his tongue out at him._

_Zagreus responds with a dramatic eye roll, but again, does as he’s told. He slides his tights and boxers off at the same time. Hypnos looks down and_ he’s so big he’s so big that’s not going to fit anywhere is it?? _“Oh, wow,” he murmurs._

_“Come down and get it.”_

_He wants to. He really_ really _wants to. Saliva collects in his mouth. “You… you’re so hot, it isn’t fair,” he mumbles._

_Zagreus places his hands on Hypnos’ hips, stroking up and down. “Thank you, darling, but I think there’s a problem. I’m completely naked and you don’t even have your cloak off. Would you care to fix that?”_

_Like the little shit that he is, Hypnos undoes his cloak and throws it aside, then sits expectantly without removing anything else._

_“I meant your--” Zagreus is cut off by the uncorking of the bottle. A cloying sweet scent wafts in the air. It’s been so long since Hypnos has tasted nectar, and he’s tempted to pour out a few drops onto his tongue, but he resists the urge, watching Zagreus’ face instead. He’s starting to get it. He lets out a small “ohh”._

_Hypnos tilts his wrist just a bit, allowing a thin stream of gold to land in the cavern between the prince’s pectorals. Apart from a few twitches, Zagreus doesn’t stop him, fascinated by the way the liquid drips out of the glass and glints on his skin. “You look pretty in gold,” Hypnos says._

_“Ahh… are y-you going to clean it up?”_

_“Of course.” Hypnos resumes pouring, this time drawing a figure eight around the bulls eyes of his nipples, licking his lips at the nectar rolling down his heaving chest. “Ohh, you’re just sinful, aren’t you, Zag? Look at you.”_

_Zagreus’ Adam's apple bobs. His fingers clench the sheets below, knuckles white from tension. Hypnos can see from here that he’s salivating. “Hypnos, please,” he growls._

_“Please what?”_

_“I’m not going to be patient much longer. It’s so hard-- ugh, hard to keep my hands off you when you’re like this.”_

_Zagreus is desperate for him. Zagreus, the prince of hell, belongs to him at this moment, is at his mercy, is prostrating himself under Hypnos’ far weaker body for the taking._

_Hypnos re-corks the bottle and drops down to claim his prize. He licks a line up between the two bulging muscles, savoring the salty taste of Zagreus’ skin married with the honeyed cream of the nectar. Both his hands slide up the sides of Zagreus’ chest and cup each breast in his hands. While he licks, he fondles, he massages, he adores those wonderful tits. He slides one sticky cheek over to suck the left nipple into stimulation. It rises to meet him, as do Zagreus’ hands in his hair. “Fu-uck,” Zagreus groans. “Hypnos-- oh, fuck, fuck--” Hypnos pinches his other nipple as he rakes his teeth over the one in his mouth, and Zagreus screeches. “Ahhhfuckfuckfuckfuck! Damn it-- ufff!”_

_When Hypnos pulls off, he’s sure to leave a lazy string of drool connecting his lips to the swollen red nipple below. “Too much?”_

_“No-- Hedone help me-- your teeth are so sharp--”_

_Hypnos smiles and gives the tit he’s working on the same “cleaning” he’s bestowed upon his chest. Between enthusiastic licks, he speaks. “I want to-- pour the rest on your dick-- and suck it off--”_

_Zagreus lets out a broken chuckle. “S-ounds great. Oh, this is-- oh, fuck, Hypnos--”_

_“Don’t cum yet-- told you I wanna-- suck it off--”_

_“Then stop being so_ grahh _good with your tongue, you little d-demon!”_

_The little demon gives his tit a fond squeeze before pulling away. “I want to leave a mark,” he admits, tweaking and pinching Zagreus’ already sensitive nipple. “I want people to see when you go out on your killing sprees. Like a big ‘Hypnos was here’ sign. Can I?” He taps the flesh on the outermost side of his breast. “Right here?”_

_Zagreus’ breath stutters at the touch. “Yeah,” he rasps, “right there. Anywhere you want.”_

_Hypnos is going to hold him to those words. He lowers his head once more to press his lips to the place he touched moments ago. He starts out soft, lazy, mouthing at the nectar-slick skin, then switches to offense at once, clamping his lips around in order to create an airtight suction. Air escapes from his lungs, his jaw aches, yet he keeps going. Zagreus is squirming and moaning under him. Could he really make Zagreus come just from this? Zag would be_ so _annoyed. That would be amazing._

_“Hyp… nos…”_

_Hypnos shivers. By the Olympians, his cunt flexes just at the sound of his name, broken, from between Zagreus’ lips. Hypnos releases him so he can catch his breath and pepper Zagreus’ flushed face with kisses._

_“Ah-- hnn Hypnos--” Zagreus slides his hands into the slender curve of Hypnos’ waist. “P-pretty Hypnos-- don’t stop baby don’t--”_

_“Ooh, I dunno. I didn’t hear a_ please _, princey.”_

_“Ple-ease?”_

_With another playful pinch at his nipple, Hypnos slides backward, settling between Zagreus’ legs in order to admire his reddened cock. “Next time,” he remarks, tapping his fingers on Zagreus’ sticky cockhead and prompting a moan from him, “could you fuck me with this? I bet it’ll make my stomach bulge.”_

_Zagreus grins through a lovedrunk haze. “That sounds… like a beautiful picture… I’ll get it commissioned...”_

_“Wow, I forgot you were rich. Yeah, that wouldn’t be awkward at all, walking by it every day on my way to work. I wouldn’t hear the end of it from the shades.” Hypnos reaches over to uncork the bottle of nectar again. At the sound, Zagreus’ cock twitches._

_“Oh, baby, there,” he whispers. His fingers clench in middair, hoping Hypnos might scootch up and relieve him with the feeling of their flesh together. “Don’t wait, don’t wait-- you’re so good--”_

_Hypnos can’t hide the flustered smile stealing across his face, so he busies himself with drizzling the rest of the nectar up and around Zagreus’ pelvis. “It tastes way better off your body,” Hypnos adds._

_“Aahhh…”_

_Hypnos nuzzles his nose into the black fur at the base of Zagreus’ cock, rolling his tongue out, and running it up from the balls to the head, jerking away when Zagreus tries to buck his hips up. “Stay put,” he orders, and Zagreus whimpers. He takes his cockhead into his mouth and presses his tongue into his slit. Two dainty bluish hands pin Zagreus’s thighs down to the bed. Hypnos feels so powerful in this moment, it gives him such a rush, almost as much as the sight of the prince of hell debauched and mewling just for him._

_If only he was bigger, he could fit more of this gorgeous cock in his mouth. He’s trying to stretch, really. He’s trying to fight his gag reflex. It’s just_ so fucking big _. To make up for it, he shifts one of his hands to tug at Zagreus’ cock, slippery from a mixture of precum, saliva and nectar._

 _“I’m going to-- please! Hypnos! It feels so_ ghhh _\--”_

_Hypnos feels a swell of pride in his heart. He’s determined to go out with a bang, so he takes the cockhead in his mouth to suck once, twice, then forces his own mouth down the shaft in one painful shove. Tears prick the corners of his eyes. Zagreus is screaming his name. It hurts, he can’t even taste the nectar anymore, and all he can think is Zagreus, Zagreus, Zagreus--_

\--

His eyes open slowly this time. Oh, that was lovely. 

This can’t be brushed off. It deserves to be savored. He closes his eyes again, reminiscing at the sight of nectar reflecting off Zagreus’ toned naked body, at the blood rushing to his cock standing proud against his stomach. One hand wanders down his abdomen to tug up his skirt and two sleepy fingers slither between his spongey folds. “Zagreusss,” he murmurs. “Mrrmm… tell me how to touch myself tonight… sir…”


	9. maple syrup tears

“Something happened again.”

Hypnos blinks himself awake. He must have dozed off, because his brother is standing next to him, shooting him a disapproving glare. “Hey to you too,” Hypnos slurs.

“I’m right, aren’t I? You’re back to normal all of a sudden. There’s no more bags under your eyes. What on earth is happening?”

It’s so unlike Thanatos to start a conversation with him, Hypnos is inclined to indulge him. Besides, if his brother wants a chat, it’s his familial duty to respond. Now to make up a lie on the spot. “I was having these really bad nightmares,” he says. “And last night I had a super good dream, and it made up for the nightmares.”

Thanatos’ scythe dematerializes from his hand. Oh, so he’s here for a _talk_ , not a talk. “Nightmares, hm? That’s unfortunate. Let’s hope they don’t come back.”

“No kidding.” Hypnos pauses, because Thanatos looks like he wants to say something else, then presses on, “did you… need something?”

“Um. Maybe. Yes.”

“I can help you out. I owe you one for covering for me the other day.”

Thanatos scrutinizes his own feet. He takes a few moments to collect his thoughts, and he takes so long, a shade passes through the entrance hall, and Hypnos has to mark them down on his board. At last he murmurs, “I think I’m in love with Zagreus.”

Hypnos drops the clipboard with a clatter. Thanatos shushes him, blushing, dropping to pick it up from the floor and thrusting it into his arms. “Shh! Do you want the whole house to hear?”

“ _You’re_ in love with--”

“ _Shhhhhh_!” Thanatos claps an angry hand over Hypnos’ blabbering mouth until he quiets down, then continues, “I just… wanted to ask you if maybe he spoke about me to you. I know you see each other a lot.”

Hypnos tugs Thanatos’ hand down from his mouth. Inexplicable burning jealousy is shooting holes in his innards. He should be so so happy for his brother, but right now all he wants to do is slap him. He suppresses the urge by clenching his notes until his knuckles are white. “I’m not a fucking messenger pigeon! Talk to him yourself!”

Thanatos sighs. “I-- I would, I’ve tried, I just-- he’s so hard to read, you know? And before I tell him anything, I want to make sure he won’t deny me without a second thought.”

“Coward,” Hypnos growls.

Hypnos never is furious. The fact that he is practically steaming in his own skin is breaking through the god of peaceful death’s emotionless exterior, revealing… fear? “Hypnos, I’m sorry,” Than answers.

“Everybody’s sorry.”

“I’m not asking for much-- just if he’s brought me up at all. For all I know, he’s just being polite to me, that dumbass.” Thanatos leans down to look Hypnos in the eye, anxiety peeking through. “Please, Hypnos? This is very important to me. I’ll never ask you for anything ever again.”

That’s true, his brother never asks him for any favors. Hypnos is always the one begging for help and Thanatos is the one to begrudgingly assist him. There’s no reason why Hypnos shouldn’t be a good brother and reciprocate...

… but the envy scrambling his guts… the flashing images of Aphrodite’s gifted dreams… the pounding of his heart, like a war drum…

“We… don’t talk about you,” Hypnos mutters.

“Ah. Okay.”

“Yeah. We talk about… other stuff.”

Thanatos leans against the wall, staring up at the ceiling, eyes glazed over. “Do you? What do you talk about?”

Hypnos’ throat seizes up. He tries to swallow the tension. “Um… I give him advice… how to not die…”

“What do you know about not dying?”

“Like… dodge, and stuff.”

Thanatos smirks. “Ha! He could use advice like that. You know, sometimes I pop down to the Underworld and help him through the rooms, battling Hades’ damned souls. He’s good at it, but I’m still winning.”

Winning…? Hypnos bites his lip. Hypnos isn’t winning anything with Zagreus. “What do you mean?”

“We keep score of how many souls we slay. I’ve won the last few times.”

“Ah. Good for you, then. I mean, of course Death has kind of an upper hand, huh?”

Thanatos actually chuckles. Wow, that only happens once in a blue moon. “You’re right. I should cut him some slack.” He places a fond hand on the crown of Hypnos’ head, reminding him once again that yes, he is the older brother by two minutes. “Thank you for your help. We should talk more often. I tend to get caught up in my work and neglect my favorite little brother.”

Hypnos avoids his eyes. “Yeah… we should talk… hm?” His gaze falls to his notes, where a new name appears: _Zagreus, Prince of the Underworld. Poisoned by a satyr cultist._ “Oh! Than, he’s coming home! You should-- Than?” He whips his head around, only to discover that Thanatos has already left. “Urgh. Figures.”

Zagreus climbs out of the pool down the hall, shaking blood out of his ears. “Back here again,” he grunts. The blood glistening on his skin reminds Hypnos of his dream last night and he fumbles with his clipboard.

“Zag! Hi! Poison, huh? That’s a new one! What’s it feel like?”

Zagreus’ eyes light up at the sight of Hypnos. He approaches, sliding Aegis off his arm as he goes. “Awful,” he says. “What do you think I should do next time to avoid it?”

Hypnos flips through his notes. “Hmm… the satyrs have those dinky little pan flutes that they use for darts, right? So just get them to drop their flutes and they won’t get the chance to shoot you.”

“Hypnos, you’re a genius.”

“I know.” Hypnos pauses, Thanatos still on his mind. He hates to ask… he really does… but his brother was so kind to him today, and Hypnos owes him big time… “What do you think of my brother, Zag?”

Zagreus raises his eyebrows. Aegis disappears in a shower of gold. “Than? I don’t know, I like him well enough. Why do you ask?”

“He was asking about you earlier. He--” Hypnos closes his mouth. Thanatos would probably kill him if he revealed his crush to the object of his affections. Dreading the answer, Hypnos asks, “I know you and him used to be a thing. Do you want to get back together with him?”

Zagreus frowns and furrows his brow. He looks like he dreads the answer almost as much as Hypnos does. “I’m not… I haven’t… I don’t know, Hypnos…”

He doesn’t know? Does that mean there’s still hope? Hypnos takes a chance and rests his hand on Zagreus’ bicep, which is so big and so toned and wow that feels good. Now he has to concentrate on not feeling him up while he’s trying to comfort him. “It’s okay, you don’t have to answer. The past is the past.” He pauses, then unconsciously mutters, “ahh, killing stuff really makes you ripped.”

The awkward mood is lifted when Zagreus barks out a laugh. “Haha! Thank you! That and training, of course. It’s harder tearing the arms off of training dummies than it looks.”

Hypnos hadn’t meant to say it but the damage has been dealt. He blushes, starting to lift his hand away, but Zagreus traps it there with a grin. “No way. You wanted an excuse to feel me up, so feel me up.”

 _How did he know???_ Hypnos giggles weakly. “I-- uh, no! That-- wasn’t-- hah, you’re crazy!”

“So you don’t want to? Come on, I haven’t battled my way through hell at least fifty times for nothing. It feels good to know it’s not for nothing.”

Oh, this is dangerous, so very dangerous. Hypnos’ pulse races as he strokes down, then up, marvelling at his chiseled muscles. Tiny veins bulge under his palm. His skin is softer than velvet and Hypnos wonders if he uses skin oils between runs. “Oh, wow,” he whispers. He adds his other hand. “Zag, you’re-- oh, _wow_ \--”

“That good, huh?” Zagreus teases. “Maybe I should be charging you.”

“I’d pay, fuck,” Hypnos slurs.

He’s so caught up, he hardly notices Zagreus’ other arm looping around his waist, his lips lowering beside his ear. “Hey, Hypnos. If I bring you nectar from my next run, will you kiss me?”

“K-kiss?” _That_ catches Hypnos’ attention. He’s back to reality, trapped in a one-armed embrace, worshipping a man’s biceps for crying out loud. Zagreus smells like copper and gunpowder and, strangely, poppies.

“Unless you don’t want to. I’ll probably bring you nectar either way, I just have a good feeling that you'll be my good luck charm.”

Hypnos’ legs are shaking, weak as those of a newborn fawn. “Kiss me-- kiss me where?”

Zagreus ponders this question. His eyes rove over Hypnos’ body, searching, so focused he might be trying to stare straight through his clothes. Hypnos shivers as Zagreus licks his lips. “Anywhere you want. It doesn’t have to be on the mouth.”

Hypnos has to run over the mental tally he’s keeping of what places Zagreus has kissed him in his dreams. There’s got to be a favorite… but he draws a blank. “Where-- w-where do you want?” Hypnos stutters.

“Hmm. Well, if I had my way…” Zagreus taps the golden collar encasing Hypnos’ neck. “I’ve always wondered what’s under this big hunk of metal.”

No need to tell him again. Hypnos’ hands fly from his godly shoulder to undo his necklaces and let them fall to the floor at top speed. “G-go ahead!” he exclaims.

“Are you sure it’s fair? You’ll have to wait until I’m finished with my next run for your payment, and even then--”

“Are you gonna kiss me or what?”

Zagreus smiles at him. He wraps both his arms around Hypnos to pull him flush to his chest. Oh those tits they’re in his face they’re in his face oh Aphrodite help him. “You fit here,” Zagreus murmurs. “You fit like a glove.”

“Uh-- what do you mean?”

“Ah, nothing. Don’t worry about it.” Zagreus steps away enough so that he can lower himself to Hypnos’ neck, a single hot breath away. Hypnos closes his eyes in glorious anticipation. At long last, a pair of chapped lips press into the side of his neck, just under his hair, and he lets out a breathy moan. And Zagreus lingers. He works softly, patiently, in the same spot, and Hypnos has to steel his nerves to keep from melting into a puddle on the floor. Zagreus is _tasting_ him. 

The prince pulls away too soon for Hypnos’ liking-- then again, even an eternity of kisses would go too fast. “Fair deal,” Zagreus remarks next to his lips. “We should do business again sometime.”

And then he’s releasing Hypnos from his arms, and Hypnos is so cold and frail on his own, and yet his feet refuse to move as Zagreus strolls off to his bedroom.

He can’t wait for Aphrodite’s dream tonight.


	10. messy (NSFW)

_Hypnos can’t remember the last time he was naked in front of this many people before. Yes, he’s been naked before, but even with his past partners (of which there are far too many) he hardly ever showed more skin than was necessary. He could just hike his skirt up to allow them easy access and pull it back down when he’s done and_ let's get down to business _. Being naked means being vulnerable, and being vulnerable means weakness, and he did not trust the majority of his partners to not take advantage of his vulnerability._

_This is all to say that sitting on the floor on his knees dressed in nothing but golden nipple clamps and a tight jeweled collar is a very rare occurrence for the god of sleep. Rare, yes, but not unwelcome in the slightest._

_Around him, soft orange light falls on a sinful circle of partners, mortals and gods alike, all of whom are either invested in each other's naked bodies or watch Hypnos with aroused amusement. Pillows are strewn about but there is no such luxury under Hypnos’ aching knees. His eyes trail up the chainlink leash connected to his collar, up, up--_

_“Aren’t you a sight,” Zagreus cooes. He is lounging in a grand throne surveying the scene below him. In one hand, he holds the lead to Hypnos’ collar. His usual red laurels are gone, replaced by a golden crown, and his grey tunic decorated with skulls has transformed into a smart black tunic sparkling with all the stars in the sky._

_Hypnos’ heart skips a beat. Zagreus exudes such an air of power and control, it shoots down the leash, making his nipples throb in their restraints and his pussy clench. Zagreus is a god of Olympus now. He has taken his father’s seat as king of the underworld, ruling over heaven, earth, and everything below. The power he wields makes even his uncle Zeus envious._

_“Come here, little bird,” Zagreus commands, tugging at the leash just enough to tighten at Hypnos’ throat. Hypnos doesn’t bother standing-- he knows what Zagreus wants. Batting his eyelashes, he raises himself onto all fours, rolling his shoulders and hips as he crawls over the tile, one languid gesture at a time. He takes his time on his way. The way Zagreus chews his lip, glares him down, it’s beyond arousing. When Zagreus grows impatient he jerks the chain so Hypnos stumbles towards his feet. “I won’t have your games. You’ll obey my every wish.”_

_“I was obeying, sir,” Hypnos replies with a winsome smile, which is quickly tugged off him when the chain chokes him and yanks him up between his master’s legs._

_“Insolent brat. Don’t you dare forget your place. You aren’t in the underworld anymore. You don’t have Hades to protect you.” Zagreus grips the leash tight in his hand to ensure Hypnos doesn’t escape, then rearranges his legs so that Hypnos can settle into his lap. “Comfortable?”_

_Hypnos nods. He reaches up to take Zagreus’ hand in both his own, the one holding his leash, and presses a fervent kiss to it. Despite the crowd around them he feels safe on the familiar heat of Zagreus’ lap. “Thank you, sir,” he murmurs._

_Zagreus watches Hypnos’ every movement, fascinated. “Do you know why I gave you this collar?” He uses his free hand to reach behind Hypnos’ head and tap the collar fastened taut to his skin._

_“It looks pretty?”_

_“It does look pretty, but that is not its intended purpose.” Zagreus’ index finger wanders down the outline of Hypnos’ spine, over the ridges just covered by thin blue skin, circling in the small of his back before slipping under his ass cheeks to his labia-- not quite entering him, not quite enough, but it sends a thrill of pleasure through his nerves all the same. “I fear that you might try to fly away from me if I don’t domesticate you. When we lived in my father’s house, I could never pin you down, no matter how I tried.”_

_Hypnos snuggles into Zagreus’ wrist. “You tried…?”_

_“I tried every day-- or night-- whatever, whenever… I learned from my mistakes, you see. Now I can show you off like I always wanted. Come here.” He pushes his finger past Hypnos’ ruffles, prompting Hypnos to squirm and stretch his ass up into his grip, and guides Hypnos’ face into the crook of his neck._

_“Agh-- are you g-gonna fuck me? In front of them?”_

_Zagreus crooks his finger and Hypnos sings. “If you’re good.”_

_Hypnos’ fumbling fingers fall to Zagreus’ belt, but Zagreus stops with a rigid, “not yet. I’m prepping you first.”_

_“It’s just a cunt, it stretches,” Hypnos whines._

_“I don’t want to hurt you.”_

_“But--”_

_Zagreus shoves another finger into his cunt, smiling at his pet’s labored breathing and breathy groans. “Do you want me to hurt you, baby? Do you want me to break you and put you back together again, so that everyone in this room knows who you belong to?”_

_“P-please, sir! Yes please sir!” Hypnos’ mouth falls open as Zagreus scissors the walls of his pussy apart. “I’d like that-- ohh, so much-- scars from an Olympian--!”_

_“I won’t leave you broken, I promise. I’ll heal you every time.”_

_Hypnos shakes his head, giving Zagreus’ collar a dazed eskimo kiss. “Don’ have to-- too good to me--”_

_Zagreus’ next words come out in a whisper beside Hypnos’ ear. He’s even quieter than Hypnos’ wordless panting. “It’s a shame you can’t look behind you at your adoring fans. All of them are so jealous of me. Any one of them would surely kill to be in my place, exploring every inch of you, holding the end of your leash.”_

_“Ah--!”_

_“Tell them who you belong to, little bird. Loud and clear. I don’t want there to be any doubt.”_

_Reluctant yet exhilarated, Hypnos raises his head from his sanctuary. His body is strung tight like a bowstring, ass in the air, fingers clinging into his master’s shirt. The sight of Zagreus’ possessive eyes and parted lips makes heat flood his already stimulated core. He has to take a shaky steadying breath before he speaks. “I belong to Zagreus, the god of the dead,” he announces._

_He hadn’t even noticed Zagreus’ other hand hooking around his nipple ring-- until he tugs. Hypnos yelps and falls forward into Zagreus’ waiting kiss. He squeaks when Zagreus bites down on his bottom lip, sucking, gnawing, until his flesh splits and golden ichor trickles down his chin. “Gorgeous,” Zagreus croons, licking it up between breaths. His finger is still looped around the same nipple ring and Hypnos waits with bated breath for another jerk. Between his legs, Zagreus’ hand works tirelessly, but it is no longer enough._

_“Sir, have I-- have I been good? Will you fuck me now?”_

_“Mm. You have been good.” After a playful twist of Hypnos’ nipple, Zagreus lowers his hand to undo his belt, and then his pants. “I seem to recall… you said something about hoping for a bulge in your stomach?”_

_Hypnos freezes, eyes wide. He… he did say that. Last night. In his dreams. Zagreus raises his eyebrows, continuing, “is something wrong?”_

_“Um-- n-no, nothing’s wrong, I just--”_

_“Are you uncomfortable? Do you need to stop?” Zagreus slips his fingers from Hypnos’ cunt and runs a soothing hand up the side of his thigh, even despite his freed cock standing at the ready. “It’s alright, baby, I’ll understand--”_

_“I don’t want to stop! Please--” Hypnos leans forward and kisses under Zagreus’ ear. “Please fill me with your cock and your seed, sir-- I want everyone to see that I’m yours.”_

_Zagreus emits an animalistic growl. He abandons the leash so he can grab the meat of Hypnos’ hips in both his palms and sink his teeth into his shoulder. Hypnos screams, hands jumping up to dig into Zagreus’ back, to hold on for dear life. One of the palms at his ass abandons him but his heart leaps when he feels the head of Zagreus’ cock at his entrance. Zagreus releases him from his jaws to snarl into the fresh ichor-wet wound. “Mine, you’re mine-- anyone who touches you, I’ll wring their neck, I’ll rip their arms off--” he moves to the other shoulder, searching for the softest bit of skin to destroy, “-- he won’t hurt you ever again, you’re mine, little one, little sweet dearest thing--” he coaxes the lips of Hypnos’ pussy to fit him, wet and snug, and--_

_Hypnos shrieks as he is stuffed to bursting in one fluid thrust. Everything burns, burns so well, wildfire spreading from within, white-hot and blinding, agony between his legs, and he barely even registers the jaws locking at his collarbone as he sobs his pain out. Air can’t seem to find its way into his lungs. Two soothing hands run up and down his back. After a few moments, Zagreus unclamps his teeth and whispers, “you’re doing so well, so well. I’m so proud of you. You feel so perfect.”_

_“Ahn-- s-sir-- so full--”_

_“I know, baby, I know. Do you need me to pull out? Is it too much?”_

_Hypnos shakes his head frantically. “No! I want-- I’ve gotta stretch--”_

_Zagreus kisses along his newest wound, gentle as the current of a stream._

_And slowly, surely, pleasure replaces pain. Exquisite tingling heat coils and embraces him from the inside out. Memories of pain are distant and foggy. He relaxes into Zagreus’ lap, head lolled back, lips parting to exhale a satisfied sleepy purr. “Haah… th-thank… you… sir…”_

_“By the heavens… you’re beautiful, Hypnos. What a treasure you are.”_

_Hypnos’ movements are gradual, as though he is underwater, so it takes him a while to shift forward into Zagreus’ chest. Once he’s settled in, skin against skin, he mewls, “yours… everything_ ngh _… yours…”_

 _One of Zagreus’ calloused hands slides around to Hypnos’ stomach. Fuck, there_ is _a bulge, and when Hypnos looks down, it’s a sight to behold. A thin layer of flesh is all that stands between the outline of his master’s cock and his hungry stare. Zagreus presses, strokes the outline of his own hard member, and Hypnos moans._

_“Do you want me to fuck you? Or would you prefer to stay here, like this?”_

_This is a trick question if ever there was one. How the hell does he expect Hypnos to decide_ anything _in this state, especially when both outcomes are win-win scenarios? Hypnos laps at the nape of Zagreus’ neck and murmurs, “mmsofull…”_

_Zagreus chuckles. “Hah… oh, Olympus above, what I wouldn’t give for this to be reality, little bird. I’ve needed you for so long, I didn’t even know that I needed you. I was dumb and blind and young. If only I realized everything sooner, perhaps I could have taken you for myself.”_

_“Nnneed… you…”_

_“Although, maybe it’s better this way. I wouldn’t want to confess to you with my cock in you. Something about it doesn’t seem… genuine. And I need you to believe me.”_

_Hypnos grips Zagreus by the hair. He raises his eyes with his remaining strength to meet Zagreus’ zealous ones. “F-fuck me? Please?”_

_Zagreus lowers his hands to cup under Hypnos’ ass with a grin. It doesn’t take any effort at all to lift him just enough along his shaft. “I like the sound of that. Say it again.”_

_“Fu-- fuck-- me-- fu-uuck--!” He is pulled back into Zagreus’ lap. Fuck, he’s going to come already, all because of those pretty words, because Zagreus needs him, and has taken and claimed him. “Zagreus!”_

_“My name on your lips is better than ambrosia,” Zagreus cooes. Up, up, and Hypnos whines at the loss, and then he is slammed back down and--_

_“Eeyaaaah! Zagreus!”_

_“Come for me, baby. Now. I want to feel it.”_

_Hypnos screeches his throat raw--_

\--

\-- and wakes up in bed drenched in sweat. He doesn’t spare any time blinking the sleep out of his eyes and reaching down to his wet cunt and mimicking Zagreus’ fingers, finishing where Zagreus left off. “Aphrodite,” he pants, breathless, fatigued, ecstatic, “thank you, thank you! You’re the best! Next time I’m at your temple _mph_ \-- I’ll drop the biggest dildo off at your altar! _Thank_ you!”


	11. keep yourself alive

In the middle of his transcendent orgasm last night, Hypnos told Zagreus he loved him.

Zagreus, of course, did not hear him, but that didn’t stop Hypnos from panicking immediately afterward. Accepting that you have a crush on someone and accepting you’re truly madly deeply in love with them are two different beasts. It was so unfair of Aphrodite to throw Hypnos a curve ball almost as soon as he had grown accustomed to his infatuation. 

He tried ignoring the feeling. The sudden admittance combined with the afterglow of his orgasm made for an effervescent feeling deep down in his stomach that refused to leave. So, he took a little bath with plenty of bubbles, he tried reading a book (he fell asleep twice in the tub) and even tried practicing dream molding out of the foam of his bubble bath. Nothing worked. Hypnos loves him.

Needless to say, the next morning heralded his return to melancholy, and once again, Than was the first to notice. Even though his brother is now technically his romantic rival, Hypnos is pleased that he took time out of his busy day to visit. Strangely enough, though, Thanatos is in a sour mood too.

“How’re things?” Hypnos asks.

Thanatos, who has just finished ushering a pair of souls over the threshold of the house, glances up. He looks terrible. He sighs, shakes his head, even reaches into his pocket and pulls out a bottle of nectar. “Could be better,” he mutters before he takes a long drink.

“Did you-- uh, Zag? Did you tell him about your feelings?”

Thanatos raises his eyebrows. “I’m not a fool, Hypnos. No, I didn’t tell him.”

“Okay, okay! Just wondering!” Hypnos leans back against the wall. He doesn’t know whether he should be relieved or distraught. “I mean… it’s a big deal. To be in love. That’s a lot.”

“Yes… of course, you know already. You have more experience in these matters than I do.”

Hypnos’ heart skips a beat when he thinks back to last night’s confession. How would Thanatos know about that? Does Thanatos know that Hypnos is in love with Zagreus too? “W-what-- what do you mean?”

Thanatos hands the bottle of nectar to him. “Endymion. For months, all I heard out of your mouth was Endymion this, and Endymion that, even after Zeus stole him for Selene. You were convinced he was going to stay with you for eternity in Elysium.”

“Ohhh.” Hypnos takes a sip. The nectar is so sweet, it burns going down, and he coughs as he hands it back. “ _Kack_ \-- yep. Endymion. I, uh, I don’t think about him a lot anymore. Or, I try not to.”

“Did you ever get over him?”

Hypnos’ gaze flicks towards Zagreus’ room, then back again. He blushes. “It took me a while, but yeah, more or less.”

“Good. I was worried about you after he was taken to the moon. You cried for days on end.” Thanatos sits down on the floor beside Hypnos’ feet, and pats the tile beside him for Hypnos to follow, which he does, stretching out and resting his head on his brother’s shoulder. “Comfy?”

“I fall asleep standing up, I don’t think you have to worry about that,” Hypnos jokes, but he really does feel his eyes closing already.

“Well, don’t sleep yet. Hades asked me to give you a message.”

Oh yeah, that woke him up. Hypnos’ eyes fly open. He glances towards Hades’ desk, which is empty. “ _Hades_ did? But why didn’t he tell me himself?”

Thanatos plucks the clipboard from Hypnos’ loose grip and flips through the pages. “You weren’t here when it happened,” he continues, finally pointing at one of the names, at a line so smeared with ink it’s almost illegible. _Zagreus, Prince of the Underworld. REDACTED._

“Redacted?” Hypnos yelps. “What the-- Than, what happened? Why is it redacted? What killed him?”

“I don’t know. Whatever it was, Hades summoned me soon after. He was furious. He told me he had to go away for a day or two, to the surface… he didn’t say why… but he needs you to do something for him. It’s far more serious than your day-to-day duties.”

Hypnos is getting a bad feeling about this. The big smeared REDACTED is glaring him down like Hades’ eyes like hot coals. “And this… this something is, um, non-negotiable?” he squeaks.

Thanatos gives a grim nod. “Non-negotiable.”

“Is it… good? Good non-negotiable? Non-negotiable vacation to the Athenean coast, maybe?”

“Hypnos, it’s bad. It’s really bad.”

Hypnos gulps. Thanatos looks like he’s about to be sick. His hands flex around thin air. “Hypnos… I think Zagreus made it to the surface,” he says. “Or almost made it, I can’t be sure. Either way, he was incredibly close, and I do know that Hades is scared that he’ll leave for good soon.”

“What’s that got to do with us? Hades doesn’t want us to--” Hypnos’ voice falters in his throat. His stomach ties itself into a tight knot. “Than-- he doesn’t want us to try to stop him, does he? Oh, Olympus, I can’t-- I can’t do that--”

Thanatos wraps an arm around his brother’s shoulders and squeezes. “I know,” he mutters.

Hypnos tries to fumble around with the right words to articulate how he feels, excluding the word ‘love’, settling on, “but he-- I-- he’ll tear me to pieces! I can’t fight him!”

“Hades doesn’t want you to fight him.”

“Then-- then what--”

“He wants you to do, quoting him, ‘what you do best’.”

What Hypnos does best…? “Um... take notes?”

“The other thing.”

“The other--” oh. His heart sinks. He turns his head so he can hide his face in Thanatos’ shoulder. His innards have gone from knots to a full on knitted scarf that’s balled up and bringing tears to his eyes.

Thanatos sighs and rubs Hypnos’ arm. “I’m sorry, brother, I truly am. I wish that I could have changed Hades’ mind-- believe me, I tried.”

“When… when Zag comes back… he wants me to… to…”

Thanatos puts Hypnos’ notes back on the ground so he can give his brother a proper hug. “Yes,” he replies. “After this run, when he returns home.”

“F-for how long?”

“For as long as you can manage. Hades said that this takes top priority over your data collecting.”

Hypnos sniffles. “What if I don’t want to?”

Thanatos sighs, and pulls Hypnos’ fluffy cloak tighter around his shoulders like a little blanket. “Hypnos, you know you don’t have a choice. All of us, me, Hades, you, we want what’s best for Zag, we always have… this way, he won’t be killed again and again, and at least his mind won’t be troubled with thoughts of the surface.”

“How can you say that? He deserves to be happy!”

“He will be happy. Just… not awake. For a few millennia.”

Hypnos jerks away from his brother, rubbing his golden eyes, scowling. This sudden hostility takes Thanatos aback. “You don’t care about him. You’re just selfish!”

“Hypnos, I-- I didn’t mean it like that--”

“Just go away! That’s what _you_ do best!”

Thanatos glowers at him, caught between surprise and disappointment. He stands up and his scythe materializes in his hand. “If you care about him, I suggest that you obey Hades for all our sakes including his. We will argue about it later once the deed is done.”

“Fuck you!” Hypnos spits. A flash of green light and his brother is gone. He grits his teeth and pulls his knees up to his chest so he can hide his head from the light.

Hades wants Hypnos to put his son to sleep. For how long, nobody knows. Hypnos has never betrayed Zagreus’ trust like this before. Sometimes he would do favors for Zagreus, and he was fine with those-- putting shades to sleep, that’s easy work, even putting Hades to sleep wasn’t too bad considering how much he yelled at him. But Hypnos had never worked his magic on Zagreus before.

Not to say that he couldn’t-- putting Gods to sleep, while more difficult than mortals or shades, is entirely doable. Hypnos even put Zeus to sleep a few times, and if Zeus could fall under Hypnos’ power, Hypnos was basically unstoppable.

It’s just that Zeus wasn’t his most trusted friend.

Because sleep is a tricky subject. Hypnos thinks of it like sex (he thinks of a lot of things like sex); if you want it, it’s great, but if it’s forced upon you, it’s a crime. Putting someone to sleep against their will was something Hypnos refused to do in most cases, especially if they didn’t deserve it.

It’s all so unfair. Hades knew that Hypnos wouldn’t want to do the job, so he sent Thanatos to convince him, to soften the blow, because he knew that Hypnos would do it for his brother if not for his boss.

Oh, it was easy for Thanatos to say that, that it’s all for the best that Zagreus is put to sleep-- he wouldn’t be the one to do the job. Damn him. Damn Hades. Damn Aphrodite. Damn everybody.

“Hypnos?”

Hypnos raises his head, startled. “Z-zag! Hey! Um! How’d it go?”


	12. a comma

Zagreus, who is kneeling down so he can meet Hypno’s eyes, grins. “Not too bad. But, forgive me for saying so, _you_ look like you’ve had a day of it. Do you want to talk about it?”

Damn Zagreus too, why the hell not. Hypnos’ lower lip trembles. “I-- I don’t-- I--”

“Hypnos? Hypnos, what’s wrong?”

Great, he’s on the verge of tears now. Hypnos shakes his head and tries to speak but no words come out.

“Come here. Let’s go to my room. I’ll make excuses for you if my father asks.” Zagreus pries Hypnos’ hands from around his shins so he can tug him to his feet. “Okay? Don’t worry about a thing. Come.” He leads Hypnos, who is stumbling over his own slippers, down the hall, past the curious glowing eyes of the shades, past the lounge, into his bedroom, and releases Hypnos at last in order to close the door behind. Hypnos all but collapses into his bed. The blankets smell of Zagreus-- musky, iron, smoke, and yes, there’s the poppies, just like ones that grow along the banks of the Lethe.

A large gentle hand rests between his shoulder blades. “What happened?” Zagreus asks.

“Can’t-- I can’t--”

“Of course you can. We’re friends, aren’t we?” Hypnos shudders at Zagreus’ words, and at the hand rubbing comforting circles on his back. “I won’t leave until you’re feeling better. Ah-- here, I’ve got just the thing.” The hand leaves him and at once Hypnos longs for its weight once more. “Sit up, I brought you more nectar. I never break a promise.”

Hypnos groans and rises. Of course Zagreus had to be extra-kind today of all days. He peers from the bottle in Zagreus’ outstretched hand, to his face, then back to the nectar. “You can have it,” he mutters.

“I think you need it more than me at the moment, mate.”

“Hmph.” Hypnos swipes it from him, uncorks it, and takes a few drowning gulps. It sparkles all the way down his tight throat. _Fuck, that’s good!_ He gasps when he pops the glass from his mouth and smacks his lips. “Ahh--! Wow! Thanks!”

Zagreus had been watching him. He flashes a nervous smile. “See? I told you so. Go on, finish it off.”

“We can split it.”

“No, that’s alright, I’m good with, er, just watching you.”

Hypnos scrutinizes him. Is he… blushing? No, that’s probably the glow of the nectar. He downs the rest of it in no time at all. It’s both creamy and smooth and it’s _wonderful_. “Phew, yeah, I sure needed that,” he sighs. 

“I’ll bring you another after my next run.” When Zagreus takes the empty bottle, cold dread crashes around Hypnos’ shoulders. There won’t be a next run. If Hypnos let him go, Thanatos would know that he pussied out, and relay the message to Hades like the little tattletail he always is, and Hades would be the one to punish Hypnos faster than Hypnos could say ‘you’re a shitty dad and it’s no wonder your son keeps trying to run away from home’. 

Hypnos rearranges his legs so he’s sitting crisscross in the center of Zagreus’ bed. He looks down at the blankets. They’re probably worth a lot of money and he feels bad to wrinkle them. “Hey, Zag,” he says. “This whole surface thing… why’s it so important to you, anyway?”

“It’s my mother. Hades and Nyx have been keeping secrets from me. I hear that her name is Persephone, and she lives among the mortals keeping their ecosystem in check. I've got to find her and ask her why she left me down here.”

“Hmm... c’mere. Sit.”

Zagreus sits beside him on the mattress. Hypnos stops his close examination of the blankets so he can check their position-- yes, Zagreus’ back is facing the pillows at the head of the bed. He shivers. This isn’t right. He can’t go through with this, he can’t, he can’t, he can’t…

“Hypnos, we’re supposed to be talking about you. I know something bad happened and I want to help you.” Zagreus takes one of Hypnos’ dainty bluebird hands in both of his own larger ones. “Yes? You’ll tell me, right?”

Hypnos swallows the lump in his throat. Zagreus looks so worried… “It’s-- it’s a little hard to explain.”

“I’ve got time to spare. Go on.”

Hypnos focuses on one of Zagreus’ rough hands, cradling it in one of his own hands and drawing stars and moons over his callouses. “You remember Endymion, Zag?” he asks.

Zagreus pauses, stiffens. “Yes, I do.”

“It’s… it’s like that. Um, not him, specifically, just… those feelings are back. And you know I don’t do well with feelings like that.”

“Are you in love?”

Uh oh. Hypnos cracks a smirk. “Ha-- no! No, no, that’s not me. I swore off lovey dovey stuff after Endymion. I mean, I’ve been dating a few shades off and on, a few mortals who drop by my temple in Greece-- not like Zeus does, like, I’m better than that-- one and done, you know? And I always use protection! Don’t want any godly STDs going around, y’know...”

This isn’t going well. Hypnos rests his fingers in Zagreus’ palm, groaning. “Eugh… nevermind. I’m making things worse.”

Zagreus smiles, but not very honestly. “Is that what this is about? Have you fallen in love with another mortal?”

“No!”

“A shade, then?”

“No, Zag, I-- umf. This is hard.” 

Hypnos takes a deep breath. Remember, Hypnos, you have a job. An unsavory job, yes, but a job nonetheless. Concentrate. Power pools in his fingertips, tingling and flowing. His magic is like the steady thrum of the Lethe, gentle yet inescapable, eternal yet peaceful.

Zagreus winces and jerks his hand from Hypnos’ grasp. “Ah-- sleep on the fritz?”

Hypnos meets his eyes. Though he can’t see it, of course, he knows that his irises glow warm gold when his power grows. “I’m… just going to make you forget all of this,” Hypnos decides.

“What? Hypnos, what are you--”

Agile as a cat, Hypnos lunges forward, shoving Zagreus back into his cushions, keeping a hand over his heart to keep him down. Zagreus’ heart is pounding against his skin. “Don’t move,” Hypnos orders. He’s a breath away from Zagreus’ lips, and it’s taking all of his strength to keep from kissing him. 

“Hypnos,” Zagreus whispers. Bluish magic seeps through his tunic into his skin.

“Zag, it’s not my fault, really. It’s Aphrodite. She wanted me to take care of you. And I didn’t want to go against her wishes-- Hades, your dad, he-- he’s my boss! But I figure… if I tell you now, well, maybe--”

“Hypnos, I don't know what you're on about, but I can’t go to sleep right now,” Zagreus interrupts, blinking the spell from his eyes. He tries to get up, and when Hypnos doesn’t release him, he glares. “I don’t want to hurt you but I need to go.”

Hypnos lays his full weight on Zagreus’ chest and nuzzles his nose into Zagreus’ neck. He feels so comfortable, he almost forgets to feel ashamed. “Don’t go,” he murmurs. 

“Why?”

“‘Cause I love you.”

Silence. One of Hypnos’ shining hands raises to comb through the hairs at the nape of Zagreus’ neck, soft and slow. “You… love me?” Zagreus croaks.

“It’s okay, you’ll forget when you wake up.”

“But-- but I don’t want to sleep! Hypnos, I--”

“Shh.” Hypnos raises himself to stare into Zagreus’ eyes. If he were a mortal, he would be asleep by now, but his godly strength is fighting the spell admirably. “Than and Master Hades are making me put you under. They think you’ll change your mind about finding your mother if you’re asleep long enough. I’ll keep you company, I promise, and I’ll try to wake you up every now and then and make sure you’re okay.”

“W-ait...”

“Because I love you, Zag. Just promise you won’t tell Than, because he loves you too, and I don’t want to make him angry.”

Zagreus shakes his head as much as he can in his inebriated state. He’s twitching all over. “I... don’t… want...”

“Ooh, wow, you’re pretty. Even prettier than in my dreams. Funny, huh? I dream about you so often, I know you so well, and I don’t even know you yet.” Hypnos presses his forehead against Zagreus’. Zagreus is slipping away from him, and he feels so full, and yet so empty, and so he cradles Zagreus’ head in his hands to keep him close. “Is it okay if I kiss you? It’ll put you to sleep.”

Zagreus’ eyes close. “Hypnos… mm… d-don’t make me… please…”

Hypnos’ heart falls. He shakes his head and clenches fistfuls of Zagreus’ hair. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry! I told you, I’ll try to change their minds, and I’ll stay with you, and protect you, and--”

The breath catches in his throat when he feels a weakened hand wrapping around his waist. Zagreus’ twitching is growing worse and worse. A tear rolls out from under Zagreus’ dark eyelashes down the side of his face. “Love… hmmnos… gkh...”

“It hurts to resist sleep, Zag. Please just fall, please? Please?! Oh, fuck, oh, Aphrodite…” Hypnos chokes back a sob. “I’m sorry, okay? I’ll pay you back when they let me wake you up! I love you! I-- I won’t even make you forget! I’ll tell you every day so you never ever forget!”

It’s hard to tell if Zagreus can even hear him. Tiny whimpers of pain escape through his lips and his tremors are threatening to unseat Hypnos from atop his chest. The power is draining from Hypnos’ body, more and more by the second, and Hypnos is in danger of falling asleep himself. “Zag,” he breathes. “You’ve got to believe me. If you can’t forgive me, then just believe me. I love you and I’ll always love you.” Hypnos bows his head to capture Zagreus’ lips in his own.

It’s wonderful. It tastes like tears. Zagreus relaxes, melting into the mattress below, helpless. He moans as Hypnos licks into his mouth. Magic is all around, it hangs heavy in the air like fog. Hypnos pulls away just a bit to watch Zagreus give in to slumber. It’s such a sweet surrender, exquisite to witness, but it tastes bitter in this context.

“I love you,” Hypnos chokes.

He screws up his face and bawls into Zagreus’ shirt until he joins his love in blissful sleep.


	13. what dreams are made of

_Hypnos is alone in bed, cold without Zagreus’ warmth under him. He opens his eyes and glances around the room. Zagreus is standing in front of Nyx’s full-length mirror, gazing not at himself but at the reflection of Hypnos on the bed. When Hypnos opens his mouth to speak, Zagreus raises his hand to silence him. “Don’t,” he says._

_“Zag--”_

_“I know you can hear me, so don’t pretend this doesn’t matter.”_

_Hypnos sits up in bed, but makes no move to approach the mirror. He bites his lip to hold his reply back._

_“Explain to me what’s going on here. You know more than you’re letting on. I realized a night or two ago that these visions aren’t normal dreams, but you… you already knew that, didn’t you? God of sleep?” Zagreus turns around, gorgeous arms crossed over his chest, lovely lips twisted into a frown._

_“Ah… w-well, where do I begin…”_

_“The dreams. Start there.”_

_Hypnos toys with the hem of his cloak. “I was visiting Greece a bit ago for new earrings, and Aphrodite asked to see me. She told me… er, I don’t remember a lot of it, she made me forget… but she told me that she was worried for you, and she wanted you to be happy while you’re living in the Underworld. She… figured one of your friends would be best…”_

_“Go on.”_

_Hypnos winces. He can feel Zagreus’ eyes on him, and wishes Zagreus would just march over and throttle him instead. This quiet disappointment is torture. “She said she liked me the best out of all of your potential matches,” he mutters. “So… she gave the two of us some kind of connection through our dreams.”_

_“How long have you loved me?”_

_“I-- I don’t know, I can’t name a time or place-- it was slow, you see, I couldn’t really name it until a few days ago after Aphrodite--”_

_Zagreus exhales, just loud enough for Hypnos to hear. The god of sleep bows his head and whimpers. “Hypnos, I need you to tell me exactly why you put me to sleep. Can you do that?”_

_Hopeless, Hypnos nods. “Than told me that Master Hades wanted it… and I really hate making him angry, you know how he gets… and I think Than was right, a bit, saying all that stuff about keeping you in the Underworld. I wanted to be selfish with you, like with Endymion. When a being is asleep it belongs to me. And… I wanted you to belong to me. I still do.”_

_Quiet footsteps pad across the floor. Hypnos curls into himself, hoping that Zagreus reaches out to him and tears him apart for his crimes, limb from limb, head to toe, just as he deserves._

_“Please,” he whines. “I’m sorry I love you. I’m s-sorry.”_

_“I am too.”_

_And then he is wrapped up in a pair of strong arms, pressed into a velvety chest. Fingers weave through his ivory hair. Hypnos might just cry all over again. He doesn’t deserve this. Zagreus should tear the hair from his scalp instead of stroking, adoring. “You-- y-you-- Zag-- what--”_

_He can feel Zagreus’ smile against his forehead. “I’m sorry I love you, too.”_

__… what? __

_Hypnos shakes his head as much as he’s allowed to in the bracket of the prince’s arms. “What did-- what did you say? I’m a little out of it.”_

_“I said I love you and I’m sorry. I was a fool not to say something sooner.”_

__What???? __

_Right, this is a dream. It isn’t really Zagreus saying these things… it isn’t… is it?_

_“Zag, pinch me.”_

_“Um--”_

_“On my hand. Here.” Hypnos lifts one of his hands up to his face. Zagreus, bemused, takes it, and gives it a light pinch. No pain. “Yeah, that’s… that’s what I figured.”_

_“No offense, but after your breakdown earlier, I thought you might be a little more excited to hear that your feelings are reciprocated,” Zagreus teases._

_Hypnos sighs. He runs his hand along Zagreus’ cheek. “But this isn’t real,” he murmurs. “Aphrodite said she manifested our fantasies. This is my fantasy. You’re so perfect… but it feels wrong…”_

_Zagreus tilts his head and plants a kiss on Hypnos’ palm, sending a shock through the nerves up his arm. “So you didn’t realize that reality echoed our dreams?” he asks._

_“What do you mean?”_

_Zagreus grins. “Come on, I know you’re thick sometimes, but this is stretching it. Think.”_

_Hypnos thinks. When he dreamt that Zagreus visited him at home to bring him nectar, the next day, Zagreus did indeed gift him a bottle of nectar, as though it was planned. And some of the things he said… they carried over, from dream to dream, as though Zagreus remembered… (he recalls something about voicing a strong desire to be filled and stretched with Zagreus’ massive cock and squirms in shame). “This is a dream,” Hypnos clarifies, slowly, “but… it’s really you.”_

_“It’s really me, I promise.”_

_As realization sets in, Hypnos’ embarrassment is forgotten. A million pink butterflies are swarming inside him and escaping out of his smile. He whoops and throws his arms around Zagreus’ neck. “I love you!” he shouts._

_“Haha! I know, you told me!” Zagreus scoops him up so he can swing him around in the air, laughing all the while. “You’re so light! Is this dream weight, or are you really just this tiny?”_

_“I love you!”_

_Zagreus fits both arms under Hypnos’ ass to lift him up to eye level, and Hypnos obliges by wrapping both legs around his torso. Both of them are grinning like the biggest goddamned idiots in the Underworld. “Hey Hypnos, come here, I have to tell you a secret.”_

_Hypnos leans in closer, then yelps and shuts his eyes to protect himself from a barrage of kisses across the bridge of his nose. “Ack! Pbbf! Gross!” He catches Zagreus’ mouth in the act and holds it hostage between his own lips. It’s lazy, carefree, and Hypnos wouldn’t have it any other way. He sighs into Zagreus’ mouth before nibbling on his lower lip._

_“Aah-- haaah--” Zagreus carries Hypnos back to bed, cautious so they won’t break the connection at their lips, and lowers him down to the mattress. He climbs on top even though both of them are practically helpless. He undoes Hypnos’ cape and fiddles with his golden collar for a bit before tossing it aside._

_“W-wait Zag-- wait, we can’t--” Hypnos places a hand on Zagreus’ chest (those delicious tits are staring him in the face). “I think the rules are, if one of us comes, we both wake up.”_

_Zagreus’ pale face falls. His bottom lip is swollen and pink and just so lovely. “I forgot,” he says. “I forgot you’re the one who put me to sleep in the first place.”_

_Hypnos tries to console him with a kiss at his neck and a few strokes up his back. “I can’t disobey direct orders. I didn’t want to make you sleep, really, I promise!”_

_“I know, I know.”_

_“I can stay with you, though. In your dreams. Would you want me?”_

_Zagreus gives a halfhearted grin. “You know I want you.” He gets up so he can reposition himself against the head of his bed, sitting up, and beckons for Hypnos to join him. Hypnos doesn’t waste any time crawling forward and settling into the comfort of Zagreus’ lap. “Heh… just like last night. That was fun.” He even reaches down to press his palm to Hypnos’ stomach. “Did you enjoy it too, baby?”_

_With a dark indigo blush, Hypnos mumbles, “it was amazing.”_

_Both hands slide around to the curve between Hypnos’ ass and back, and pull him ever-so-gently forward. Hypnos is happy to oblige. He’s so small, he’s at eye level with Zagreus when he’s sitting on his lap, and while it’s a little embarrassing it’s also comforting to have someone so big and strong to hold. “You said that my father put you up to this,” Zagreus begins._

_“Eugh. Yep. Not to be mean, but I really don’t like him.”_

_“Funny how that seems to be a common theme in this house. Did he specify for how long he wanted me asleep? Even you have limits, after all. Surely you can’t just keep someone asleep forever.”_

_Hypnos chuckles. “I can with mortals. I’ve never tried with a god before.”_

_“Oh, right. Endymion.”_

_Endymion’s name brings a certain icy tension to the air, and to dispel it, Hypnos presses his lips to Zagreus’ forehead just under his laurels. “Even if I could, I wouldn’t want you to be asleep forever. I bet fucking you in real life is at least ten times better than fucking you in our dreams.”_

_Zagreus slides his hands down to squeeze Hypnos’ ass. “I can guarantee it.”_

_“Zag, I love you.”_

_“I love you too.”_

_Hypnos kisses him. It’s better than nectar. He’s lost in the feeling, he’s growing numb from it, it’s catching him in a current and carrying him away from Zagreus’ desperate embrace, up, up, up…_


	14. alive

“Blood and darkness, is he always this difficult to wake up?”

“I’m afraid so. Brother, wake up, we need to talk to you.”

Hypnos stirs from on top of Zagreus’ chest, blinking blearily upward. The hand shaking his shoulders is connected to his concerned brother, and beside him-- “Master Hades,” he groans. “Than. Hiiii.”

The god of death towers over him, casting a long shadow over the bed, wearing his trademark scowl. “Hypnos.”

“We came to check on you,” Thanatos supplies. “You haven’t been at your post for hours and there were no reports of Zagreus anywhere.” His brows are furrowed and his gaze is on Zagreus’ peaceful face, not on Hypnos. 

“I’m fine. It took him a while to fall asleep, but they don’t call me the god of sleep for nothing.”

Hades looks like he wants to interject, but pauses, rearranges his words, and says, “yes… well done, Hypnos. You have performed admirably and surpassed my expectations.”

Hypnos doesn’t reply at once. He wraps his arms around Zagreus’ chest and snuggles into his tunic. His voice comes out a little muffled when he decides to speak. “I can’t keep him like this forever,” he tells Zagreus’ tits.

“I assumed that might be the case. However long you can keep him under, do it. Just keep up with your regular duties for as long as--”

“No.”

He can’t see Hades or Thanatos, but he can tell from the sudden chill that both of them are taken aback. The hand withdraws from his back. “Hypnos,” Thanatos soothes, “what do you--”

“No. Either I wake him up right now and go back to taking those dumb notes, or I stay here with him and nobody disturbs us. This isn’t in my job description, Master. I know my rights.”

“Why you insolent little--”

“Hypnos, you can’t just--”

“Guess what?” Hypnos snaps, jerking his head up and glaring Hades right in the eyes. “Both of you are forgetting that you don’t have any control over beings that are still alive! I’m the only god who holds dominion over _every living soul_ , immortal and mortal! As a matter of fact,” he continues, rage and courage boiling a potent brew up through his body, “ _you_ should be scared of _me_! How would you like to be put to sleep for the next century or so and let the Underworld fall into Grandy Chaos’ hands?”

For a moment, he’s afraid he’s gone too far. Both Thanatos and Hades are shocked at this sudden outburst. Hades is the first to recover. “Little Hypnos,” he says, trying to be gentle, even softening his features, “you are very much respected in my house. I am honored to employ you.”

Hypnos pouts and sticks his head back between the prince’s tits. “But I’m never employee of the month,” he complains.

“With your added duties, I’m sure your picture will go up in no time.”

He does like the sound of that. Than’s picture goes up all the time, and Meg’s, and even Cerberus’ three-headed puppy face, but never Hypnos. He lifts his head up just enough to meet Hades’ eyes. “Really?”

“Consider it done,” Hades replies.

Well, he’s pushed his luck this far. He props his chin up on his elbow, which is digging into Zagreus’ chest but since he’s asleep he doesn’t mind. “So I’ve proved my loyalty to you, huh, Master,” he says.

Hades grunts and nods.

“So if Zag woke up, you wouldn’t be angry at me. Because I have to keep track of the shades. It’s a big job, after all. I can’t just do both at once or I’d have to file a complaint with HR.”

Hades bares his teeth, clenching his fists like he’d like nothing better than smash Hypnos to a little smarmy pulp. “I should have disbanded that damned department after Achilles petitioned for the construction of the house lounge,” he snarls.

“I signed that petition,” Hypnos says.

“Yeah, I did too,” Thanatos pipes up, although he has the grace to look ashamed of himself.

“Fine. Do what you will. I clearly can’t stop you. I’ll just have to take care of my son myself.” Hades marches out of the bedroom and slams the door behind, sending ripples through the scrying pool from the force.

Thanatos and Hypnos glance at each other, and then at Zagreus, who is, of course, still asleep. “Wow,” Thanatos murmurs.

“I can’t believe that worked.”

“I… can’t believe it either. Well done. I’ve never seen you stand up to Master Hades before.”

“Bringing Grandy Chaos in was a nice touch, huh?” Hypnos remarks. He brushes a lock of black hair behind Zagreus’ ear. Now that he and Thanatos are alone, he figures he should address the elephant in the room. “Than, there’s… something I should tell you.”

Thanatos sits down on the edge of the mattress. “Shouldn’t we wake him up first?”

“Uhhh… no. Than, I spoke to Aphrodite a few days ago.”

Thanatos raises his eyebrows, impressed. “ _The_ Aphrodite? Impressive.”

“Yeah, uh, long story short, she might have sort of decided that Zagreus and I are in love with each other and we may or may not have had dream sex with each other every night since.”

He probably could have explained that better. Neither of them break eye contact. Thanatos’ eyebrows are steadily rising into his bangs. “Let me… get this straight,” he says. “You… are in love with Zagreus… and Aphrodite helped you, somehow.”

“Mutual wet dreams,” Hypnos confirms with a solemn nod.

Thanatos groans and massages the bridge of his nose. “Right… okay…”

“I didn’t want to tell you because you said you liked him, and I felt bad.” At last, Hypnos releases his prize, climbing over Zagreus’ body so he can sit beside his brother. “We can talk to each other in our dreams, me and Zag. After I put him to sleep, I told him I loved him, and he told me he loved me. When he wakes up… it’ll be the first time both of us are conscious and not dumbasses.” He touches Thanatos’ shoulder and gives him a little comforting rub. “Please don’t be mad. I didn’t want to hurt you. And, uh, if you want to talk to him as soon as I wake him up--”

“No,” Thanatos interrupts. He stares down at his lap. “Thank you for telling me, but I think it would be best if I left.”

“Are you angry? Sad? Do you want to, like, talk about it a little?”

Thanatos gives him a poor attempt at a smile. “I’ll speak to Meg about it. When I told you I loved Zag, I think I was confused, and I felt heartbroken when he decided to escape the Underworld. I wanted to be in love with him because it would make sense.”

Hypnos thinks about these words a little. Thanatos’ experience was the exact opposite of his. “I tried to ignore my feelings. I didn’t want to be in love. That’s why I wasn’t getting any sleep, I couldn’t stop pushing my own emotions away.”

“I see. You have a good heart, little brother.”

“We’re the same age!”

Thanatos sneers. “Ah-ah. Three minutes.”

“ _Than_! That doesn't count!”

“I wish you both the best. Give him some of that wonderful advice you told me about last time-- something about dodging, yes? If he wants to get out, he’ll need your expertise.” There’s a green flash, and Hypnos blinks, and Thanatos is gone, leaving nothing but an indent in the mattress where his weight sat just a moment ago. 

Hypnos scrambles back to lay on top of Zagreus again. He takes a moment to note the features of Zagreus’ face, still and handsome as a marble statue. He runs his thumb over Zagreus’ lips. How pretty those lips would look, slicked with saliva, swollen red, stretched to breaking around the shaft of his favorite seafoam glass strap-on.

He sits up and, smirking, undoes his cape, and then his golden collar, and his dress too. Even his eye mask and slippers are discarded beside the bed. Hypnos glances at himself in the mirror across the room. He’s completely naked, sitting on top of Zagreus’ broad hips, bluish skin flushed with anticipation. Once he’s satisfied with his position he turns his attention back to his sleeping prince. His fingertips glow with magic. “Zag, wake up, I got you a present,” he announces.

Zagreus’ eyes crinkle tighter closed. “Mmmfivemoreminutes…”

“Come on. Don’t be so mean. Look.”

His eyes are still closed when a grin flits across his mouth. “Hypnos…?”

“Who else, princey?”

At last, both red and green blink up at him, the most valuable gemstones under the surface of the earth. Zagreus beams at him. “Now, this is a fine way to wake up.”

Hypnos dives down to give him a passionate kiss. Zagreus groans into his mouth and raises his hands up to tangle in Hypnos’ curls. Hypnos is the first to pull away, so he can murmur, “how’d you like your present?”

“Utterly priceless. Not even ambrosia could compare to a kiss from you.”

“Zag, can I ask you for a favor?”

Zagreus runs a finger down Hypnos’ pale spinal cord. “Anything, love.”

Ooh, that feels good. Hypnos’ smile widens as he says, “can we fuck now?”

Zagreus’ mischievous grin shows each of his pointed pearly teeth. “I was almost worried you wouldn’t ask.”


	15. aphrodite (NSFW mega-chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for waiting folks ive been having some medical issues and i wanted this chapter to be the smut of all smuts <3 btw your comments make me smile every time and i treasure each one of them! you really know how to make a guy feel special!

All of a sudden, Hypnos’ back is slammed to the plush blankets, and a burning tongue is at his neck, and his wrists are pinned above his head. He closes his eyes and surrenders to Zagreus’ attacks. Zagreus was right-- this is at least ten times better than how he felt in his dreams. At _least_. “You’ll be good for me, won’t you?” Zagreus asks into Hypnos’ jaw. “I’ve waited so long for this. I expect you to be obedient.”

“You must’ve had some pretty good dreams,” Hypnos giggles.

Zagreus quiets him with a deep kiss, drowning him, then shoves his tongue down Hypnos’ throat without warning, drawing the most lovely gagging sounds out. When Zagreus withdraws, Hypnos is already out of breath. He’d give all of his oxygen to Zagreus if he asked. “Tell me everything, Hypnos. Promise me that you’ll tell me everything.”

“Hah-- every-- thing?”

“How you like to be kissed. How you like to be held. Where you like to be touched. I want to memorize you.”

Hypnos swoons into the bed at his words. “Memorize me--? Zag!”

“Promise.”

Hypnos bops his head up and down. “Promise! Promise promise promise!”

Zagreus’ gaze trails down Hypnos’ body, then adds, “can I tie you up?”

“Oh blood and darkness _yes please_!”

Zagreus chuckles and undoes his belt from around his tunic. Hypnos is already scooting farther up the bed and stretching his arms from bedpost to bedpost. (They don’t reach, but it’s the thought that counts). “I think I have some old ropes from training that will work just fine. Don’t move.”

Hypnos wasn’t planning on it, but when Zagreus gets up from the bed and crosses the room to rummage through an overflowing chest of rubbish, he has second thoughts. Zagreus is just too damn far away! And he’s far too happy taking his time, humming to himself, examining each object one by one! Books have nothing to do with fucking! “Couldn’t you use some of that, uh, famous speed, please?” he whimpers.

Zagreus has the gall, the damnable gall to tsk at him. “Shouldn’t there be a ‘sir’ at the end of that?” he remarks, looking over his shoulder with a smirk.

A full-body shiver rings through Hypnos’ body from his fingers to his toes. “Oh,” he breathes. “S-sir. Yes, sir.”

“Try that again, little bird.”

“Could you hurry up-- please-- sir?”

Zagreus goes back to rifling through the chest. “No.”

“Aww, come on, that’s not fair!”

“I won’t tolerate disobedience, my pet, and I won’t hesitate to discipline you if I must.”

Hypnos is literally going to have the quickest orgasm of his life just from a few simple words, Eros help him. He rubs his thighs together, hoping Zagreus won’t notice. He closes his eyes and tries to lose himself in the pulsing of his pussy.

A careful hand traces along the outer artery of his wrist. “Keep your eyes closed,” Zagreus orders. “I won’t have to blindfold you, yes? You’ll be a good boy for me.”

“I-- I’m not sure I want that. I want to see you.”

“Oh? In that case, keep them open as much as you like.” As the rope loops around his wrist, Hypnos opens his eyes, relief coursing through his veins at the simple sight of Zagreus standing beside him. The rope is a little scratchy but it thrills him when it tugs him tight to the headboard. “How’s this? Does it hurt?”

Hypnos bats his eyelashes. “I don’t care if it hurts. I’ll tell you if it’s too much, okay, sir?”

Zagreus plants a gentle kiss on Hypnos’ bound hand before strolling to the other side of the bed to repeat the process. “You’re enchanting. How I resisted your spell all these years I’ll never know.” He coils the rope around Hypnos’ other wrist. “Of course, the god of sleep is supposed to be an alluring being, so it isn’t that surprising, but it’s no wonder you were always disappearing to the surface to work your charms on unsuspecting mortals.”

“It was a bad habit. None of them really meant anything to me, really.”

“I know. The poor things just couldn’t help themselves. One look in those pretty eyes, and poof!”

Hypnos laughs and tries to grab him, only to remember that he’s been restrained. All he can do is shuffle back and forth a bit.

Zagreus smiles indulgently down. Without breaking eye contact, he undoes his belt, and Hypnos squirms again from excitement. “I’m afraid I couldn’t tell you when I realized my feelings. Maybe it was when I first began my escape attempts… and I passed you every time after I died, in the hall, and you gave me hope that I could make it out if only I gave it one more try.” He sheds his tunic. Those tits! Hypnos sighs at the sight of them, so full, symmetrical as a mosaic, peppered with black hair. “Hypnos, baby, I’m trying to be profound. Stop groping me in your mind.”

“No fair!”

“For being the god of laziness, you certainly are impatient.”

Hypnos bangs his head back against the headboard, groaning. “I want! To suck! Your nipples!”

Zagreus bursts out laughing. It makes his chest heave and ripple and this is absolutely criminal how much Hypnos wants to tear out of these ropes already. “Oh, Olympus! Alright, let me just take these off. Who am I to deny you the opportunity?”

“Mmmm.”

Fortune smiles upon the room as Zagreus takes off his pants. Yep, he’s just as big as he was in the dreams. It’s all there, just like Aphrodite showed him-- the black curls covering his balls, the vein running up the underside of his shaft, his bulbous cockhead-- oh, it’s perfect. Hypnos’ thighs drift apart from each other of their own accord.

At last, Zagreus climbs on top of Hypnos’ prone form on the bed, careful so as not to touch any part of him. He smells of musk and--

“Poppies,” Hypnos murmurs dreamily. “You smell like my flowers.”

“I see them all over Elysium and they make me think of you. Sometimes I pick them and carry them with me.”

“You do? Aw, Zag, you’re gonna make me blush.”

The prince leans in and touches his forehead to Hypnos’. “I’m going to make you do a lot more than blush, lover.”

Hypnos seizes his chance before Zagreus can move away again and engulfs him in a kiss. He doesn’t just hold Zagreus’ lips in his, he ravishes, he worships, so that Zagreus will never want to move away again. His tongue licks around at Zagreus’ pointed teeth before delving deeper to lap at the muscle in the dome of his mouth. Zagreus is a prince, after all; he should be treated as such.

But, to Hypnos’ dismay, his lips are released, and he falls back to the pillow, sticky from saliva and breathless from excitement. “You really are good with your tongue,” Zagreus praises.

“I had to practice for you.”

“Oh? And how did you practice your pretty tongue?”

Zagreus trails a hand down Hypnos’ abdomen, cutting off his air. He combs his fingers through the mound of snowwhite hair between Hypnos’ legs. Both mismatched eyes glitter with playful curiosity.

“W-well, you know. There’s this old guy who lives up on the surface, popular with the mortals, he writes a lot of nonsense. Than got me one of his scrolls for my birthday a few years ago.” Zagreus’ fingers are so, so close… just an inch more… Hypnos tries spreading his legs even further to extend the invitation, which Zagreus does not take. “Ah, so I recited stuff. Worked on pronunciation and projection, fancy speech stuff. That’s how I practiced. You should be thanking Aristotle.”

“How very ingenious. I never took you for a studious type, but you are full of surprises.”

“You know I’m joking, ri-- ah!” Hypnos is cut off when, without warning, a single finger is shoved up between his labia. It’s prodding, poking, it’s excellent.

Zagreus grins at Hypnos’ reaction. “You’re so wet already. That was kind of you.”

“J-just for you!”

“Mm… tight, too… you’re going to feel so good around me…”

Before Hypnos can answer, there’s another finger up his pussy, and he gasps and squirms. He rocks his hips in an attempt to swallow more of their length. They scissor his walls apart, and his eyes close in contentment. “Hnnnnzaaaag… like thaaaat…”

Zagreus places featherlight kisses on both of his eyelids. “Are you ready? Do you still want me in you?”

“Wan’ you to… come in me… mark me…” Hypnos licks his lips. The thought of Zagreus’ spend, inside of him, irremovable, irreversibly his... “Pleeeease…”

“I can hardly argue with that. Stop me if it’s too much, and I’ll pull out, okay?”

“Mmkaaay…”

He yelps and opens his eyes when he feels a pinch at his ass. “Hey! What the--”

“Sorry, just making sure you don’t fall asleep.”

Hypnos giggles, but to be fair, he was starting to get a little tired and blissed-out from Zagreus’ fingers. “I won’t! God’s honor!”

Zagreus pecks his cheek before he withdraws his fingers. They make a gross little squelching noise and Hypnos mourns their loss already. Zagreus rearranges himself on the bed, positioning himself. His eyes don’t leave Hypnos’ face. “Look at me, and only me, sweetheart?” he murmurs into Hypno’s cheek.

“Always.”

He starts slow. The head of his cock doesn’t fit in as easy as his fingers. He exhales, pushes, slips in, and Hypnos groans.

“C-come on, Zag, I’m not made of glass! You can keep going!”

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I’m immortal, I’ll be fine!” Hypnos tugs at his restraints in a last-ditch attempt to sit farther along his dick. This, of course, does not get him anywhere. The ropes at his wrists hold tight.

Zagreus tangles one hand in Hypnos’ hair to keep him in place, then grits his teeth and shoves.

Hypnos shrieks as he is impaled, ripped in two on a luxurious long shaft, searing pain tearing through his body. If he had any doubts as to if this was a dream or not, he’s sure now. Aphrodite really softened the blow in his mind. Tears spring unbidden to the corners of his golden eyes. He can feel the shape of Zagreus inside him, he can feel the hairs of the prince’s pubic mound scratching his sensitive flesh, and he never wants it to end. He’s nothing but a toy in this moment. Unfeeling, thoughtless, nothing but a cocksheath and a tongue that can recite Aristotle.

“-- hear me? Hypnos?”

He blinks the stars from his eyes and meets Zagreus’ gemstone gaze. “Zag,” he whimpers.

“You’re doing so well, so well. Talk to me. How does it feel?”

Hypnos screws up his face and digs his ankles into the blanket. “I thought-- it wouldn’t be-- uff, so big! Thought I could-- ahhh!”

Zagreus freckles his cheek with kisses. He lingers at the corner of Hypnos’ lips. “What do you need?”

“Need to-- stretch-- urgh, need to get used to it!”

“Okay. I won’t move.”

He doesn’t. Hypnos tries to focus on the gentle kisses being sown like seeds across his skin instead of the fire burning up between his legs and stomach. “D-does it feel good?” he whispers. 

Zagreus smiles into his jaw. “It feels amazing. You’re so plush and tight, like you were made for me. I should thank Chaos the next time I visit.”

Usually, Hypnos would have a very clever retort to that, but he can’t think of anything right now. The muscles in his abdomen are slowly but surely accumulating to this new part of his body. With every shiver, he melts into something formless, to be molded to Zagreus’ every whim. The scorching heat is softened by each exhale. And, second by second, breath by breath, pain ebbs away like the tide, to be replaced by rolling waves of ecstasy. He bobs on the surface of bliss like a dinghy. Every fiber in his body is drifting away, away.

A satisfied purr bubbles up in his throat and escapes from between his lips. “Oh, that’s… mmmm…”

“Better?”

His eyelashes flutter open. He must be grinning like the biggest idiot in hell. “I love you, Zagreus.”

Zagreus kisses him, tender as an evening breeze. “I love you too,” he cooes. “More than anything in life or death. I would do anything for you.”

“Haah… anything…?”

Zagreus smirks. “I feel like this is going to lead into something. Alright, I’ll bite. Yes, anything for you.”

Hypnos wiggles in his restraints. “How abouuuut… untying me?”

“Oh, I would, but I’m afraid I can’t reach from here, and I’m not very keen on moving.”

“Hnnn.”

Zagreus runs his hand down from Hypnos’ hair to his cheek, and Hypnos turns his head to kiss into his palm, moving at a snail’s peaceful pace. “Is it uncomfortable? I’ll do it if you really want me to,” Zagreus continues, far more serious.

“Naaah. I’d rather jus’ stay… like this…”

“You must tell me if I’m doing something wrong, Hypnos, I don’t want to--”

Hypnos moans into his hand. It’s calloused and gentle beside his lips, just like Zagreus. “I can’t remember the last time I felt so _ahhhh_!” He squirms and struggles. He’s helpless and it gives him such a rush just thinking about it. Zagreus could tear him from the inside out if he wanted to. (He wouldn’t, but it’s the thought that counts).

The fingers at his back drag around to his stomach. Aphrodite wasn’t wrong, not at all; the skin at his abdomen is stretched to bursting. Zagreus rests his palm against the base of Hypnos’ stomach and presses.

“B-blood and darkness,” Hypnos whines. His pussy clenches at the feeling of it. His guts are going to be scrambled by the time Zagreus is done with him.

“I want to untie one of your hands,” Zagreus muses, lips brushing his ear. “And I want you to keep it on your stomach, so you can feel my cock moving inside of you. How does that sound?”

Hypnos squeaks like a goddamn limited edition stuffed Chthonic Companion. “Ye-es please,” he replies, voice cracking.

Zagreus raises himself up from Hypnos’ face, using one hand to steady himself, keeping the other firmly at his abdomen. He reaches for Hypnos’ left wrist and rips the rope away with a _single hand_ oh by Zeus and by Hera and by everybody in the fucking sky. “Z-zag! You’re so strong!”

“I have to show off once in a while, or all the runs would be for nothing.”

If Zagreus didn’t guide his hand, it would probably flop to the mattress like a dead fish, but guide it he does, down to the bulge under his skin. Hypnos can just feel the outline of that godly dick a membrane away and sings his praises to the heavens. “Fuck, f-uck me, feels--!”

Zagreus braces both his hands on either side of Hypnos’ shoulders. His cock twitches inside of Hypnos at the shift, and Hypnos’ breath stutters. “Are you ready?” he asks.

“Yes!”

“Should I start slow?”

“Use me-- however you want-- fast or slow-- doesn’t matter! I love you!”

He doesn’t need to be told twice. Zagreus withdraws his hips with deliberate care. Oh, so it is going to be slow. Hypnos doesn’t brace himself, instead settling in for--

“ _Eyah_!” He screeches as he’s torn apart from the inside out, third wheel to a tango of pleasure and pain.

“Are you alright?”

“K-keep going, fuck please fuck Zag!”

His stomach lowers just so, he is being emptied, and the next second Zagreus’ cockhead is rammed into the normally untouched crown of his cunt. He screams again, drowning out Zagreus’ grunt.

Out, out, in, another cry. The ocean of euphoria he was skimming earlier is swallowing him whole. Adrenaline shoots through his veins with each thrust. Again, again, he is emptied and filled, again, again, he sobs his thanks.

Above him, some kind of glistening clear substance is beading on Zagreus’ forehead. Hypnos tries to force the words out one at a time. “Z-zag-- uah-- what’s-- that?”

“Hm?” Zagreus pauses at his entrance, and Hypnos immediately regrets everything, so incomplete all of a sudden. “What do you mean?”

“The-- theuhh-- forehead--”

Zagreus wipes his forehead with the back of his hand, smiling. “Don’t tell me you’ve never seen sweat before?”

“Sssweat?”

“I guess I haven’t seen any other gods sweat before… well, it’s just water, but it comes out of your skin when you exert your body.”

Weird. It sounds like some kind of mortal thing. Maybe that explains the odd odor. Hypnos shrugs it off, and he reaches up with his free hand to hang on to Zagreus’ neck to signal that he’s ready to keep going. Zagreus’ back is slick with sweat too. It’s… incredibly arousing. Like he’s naturally lubed up.

In, out, in out, like breathing. Hypnos forgets to think about anything at all. Ecstasy builds in his core with each thrust. There’s a million furious butterflies all fighting to escape his pussy at once. He feels like he’s drowning, and yet flying, and through it all, Zagreus is his anchor. He clings to Zagreus before he falls away into oblivion. Perhaps he’s crying out Zagreus’ name.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

In!

Out!

_In!_

His vision has gone black, and everything is exploding in a shower of fireworks, and Zagreus, Zagreus, Zagreus, Zagreus…

A damp shaky hand brushes the hair from his forehead, warm lips press between his eyebrows. “That’s it, little bird. That’s it. Oh, there, lover…”

“Mmph… Zag…” Fucked-out and lusty, Hypnos opens his eyes. “Did you… yet?”

“It’s alright.”

“Keep going… I can… take it…” Hypnos grabs a clumsy clump of jetblack hair and simpers. “Kay? Princey?”

Zagreus hisses through his teeth. His rhythm is more staccato, frantic, desperate, as he snaps his hips into Hypnos’ cunt, like he’s trying to carve out a permanent cavern within. Hypnos is already overstimulated and he feels a tear roll down his face but he’s too rawed to scream anymore. A submissive mewl falls from his lips as pleasure rolls back to be replaced by its sister, pain. His eyes close.

He feels Zagreus’ thrusts falter so he squeezes around his length to comfort him. Zagreus rasps Hypnos’ name, sounding as broken as Hypnos feels, and a throb heralds a surge of heat through his cunt. Vaguely, as though reminiscing it through a dream, he feels cum drip out of him, probably staining the fine blankets below. 

With the last of his strength, Zagreus reaches up to Hypnos’ bound wrist and unties it, so it can fall back to the pillow beside his head. He flops down on top of Hypnos’ body. “Ohhhhhh… I love you…” he sighs.

“I love you… too…” Hypnos is very much crushed by Zagreus’ significantly larger body, and he very much does not care, thank you very much very much indeed. “Can we… sleep… like this?”

“We should… clean up…”

“Well, I’m not getting up.”

Zagreus huffs into the pillow. “I’m not either.”

“So you wanna sleep?”

“My cock is still stuck in you. Aren’t you uncomfortable?”

“Mmmmno. I like it. Are you?”

“No, I like it too.”

Hypnos pauses, eyelids falling closed no matter how he tries to keep them open. “I’m gonna sleep now.”

Zagreus chuckles. He brings a hand up to stroke along Hypnos’ side. “Okay. Go to sleep, little bird. I’ll be here when you wake.”

He doesn’t mean to, but he lets out a yawn before slurring, “how d’you know what a bird is?”

“Ah… I don't.”

“So why do you call me that?”

“Than told me once… birds are the most amazing creatures, and they don’t allow anyone to tame them. I thought…”

Hypnos’ body gives out on him before Zagreus can finish that thought. He is fast asleep in a matter of seconds.


	16. i saw you in a dream (end)

When Hypnos wakes, he wakes gradually, and his first thought is that he feels like half of a whole. He grunts and opens his eyes. “Zag?” he mutters.

Hadn’t Zagreus fallen asleep on top of him? Where had he gone?

Hypnos bolts upright, drowsiness forgotten. He should have known this would happen. Zagreus doesn’t really love him-- Hypnos is nothing but one of his many flings, because Zagreus has bigger and better things to move on to. It was foolish of him to hope that this was true love. He’s empty, empty of Zagreus, empty of any post-coital joy he may have felt--

“Did you sleep well?” Zagreus strides into the room from his balcony outside, grinning, Stygius hanging from one hand. Some kind of ominous purple haze hangs around the blade.

Hypnos groans, flopping back to the mattress, heart racing. “Ufff, you scared me… I almost thought you’d left!”

“I was just out practicing with Skelly. You just looked so peaceful, I didn’t want to wake you.” Zagreus sits beside him so he can lean down and kiss his forehead. “And I wouldn’t go out on a run without saying goodbye, mm? What would I do without my good luck charm?”

Hypnos raises a tired hand up to caress the prince’s cheek. “Do you think you’ll make it this time?”

“I don’t know. I hope so.”

“And what if you do?”

Zagreus raises his eyebrows. “Er… if I do?”

He hadn’t wanted to bring it up, really, but thinking about Zagreus leaving, and thinking about never seeing him again… Hypnos sits up on the bed, wincing from a sudden burst of pain between his legs. He captures one of Zagreus’ hands in both his own, the other hand still holding Stygius. A pang of jealousy shoots through his heart. “Then… if you do get up there, and you find Persephone and Olympus and all that... will I ever see you again?” he asks.

“Oh-- oh, Hypnos, is that what you’re worried about? You think I’ll forget all about you when I make it to the surface?”

“It sounds dumb,” Hypnos mumbles.

Zagreus shakes his head, smiling. “Once I make it to the surface, I’ll send a message to the Underworld that I’ve made it, and when you have the time, you can come see me whenever you wish. Who knows? Perhaps my father will be a good sport and let me visit down here.”

“It won’t be the same.”

“I know. It can’t be the same, Hypnos, and that isn’t anyone’s fault but my father’s. He’s been keeping secrets from all of us.” Zagreus squeezes Hypnos’ fingers reassuringly, then continues, “maybe one day you can follow me to the surface for good… or I could work out a deal with my father, to live in his realm and come and go as I wish. Come what may, I want you by my side.”

Hypnos has to physically restrain himself from squealing and hopping off the mattress to do a dance. For now, he satisfies himself with throwing his arms around Zagreus’ neck and purring an affectionate “I love you,” into Zagreus’ shirt. 

The prince grins into the crown of his head. “I’m going on another run. Is there anyone I should give your regards to?”

“Ooh. What aboouuut… ah! You know Asterius the minotaur, right?”

Zagreus pulls back with a mock-sigh. “One could say that.”

Hypnos tries to scoot onto Zagreus’ lap, winces from pain, thinks better of it, and keeps on going from his current place on the bed. “I’m a really big fan of his! The whole labyrinth thing, with Daedelus, wow, thinking about it gets me every time! Oh, no offense, of course, you’re my favorite, but--”

“What, do you want his autograph?”

“Yesyesyes please!”

“This is going to be difficult to explain to both of them. Alright, one autograph coming up.” Zagreus gives him a peck on the cheek before freeing himself from Hypnos’ arms and rising from the bed. He really does look like a real hero from here. Stygius gleams with power, reflecting off Zagreus’ laurels. “By the way,” he adds, smirking, “how are you going to explain this to my father?”

Hypnos puffs out his chest and grins. “Don’t you worry about that. I’ve got him right where I want him.”

“Really? Wow, I’m impressed.”

“Yep! Just let him try to stop me!”

“Hypnos, you’re a force to be reckoned with.”

Hypnos gets up on his knees and reaches up to give Zagreus’ pectorals one last good-luck grope. “Okay, killer. Go get ‘em. Send ‘em back to where they came from.”

Zagreus winks (what a swoon-worthy wink! how does he pull it off!) before marching out of the bedroom.

The god of sleep collapses back into a bed that is not his own. He snuggles into royal sheets that smell like Zagreus, feel like Zagreus. His heart has never been this full before and he isn’t sure what to do with it. For now, he keeps it, holds it, cherishes it. Contented fatigue embraces him and pulls him under reality’s thin surface. “Thanks, Aphrodite,” he whispers. “I owe you one.”


End file.
